Teenage Dream
by JetHarkness-Jones
Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had never met until Kurt moves in with Finn and Rachel across the hall from Blaine, Jesse, and Cooper. The to fall in love but the past is something hard to overcome. The two help each other while making new friends along the way.
1. At First Fall

Jesse was standing there in front of the apartment when his neighbor came up the stairs with a young man about the same age as herself.

"Hey Rach." Rachel termed to the dark haired man and smiled when she realized it was her friend.

"Oh, hi Jess it's been awhile since we talked hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has with these rehearsals and things."

Jesse watched the brunette man stand back and could tell that he was shy.

Rachel seemed to realize he was sneaking behind her and grabbed his hand pulling him forward.

"Where are my manors? This lovely man is my best friend and brother in law Kurt. Kurt this is Jesse. He lives across the hall."

"Nice to meet you Kurt." He tried to get away clearly shy and not wanting to be in this situation.

"You too."

With a quick silent sorry from Rachel they slipped into their apartment so Jesse pulled out his key and open the door.

Upon entering he saw a sight that he never normally say. Blaine was laying on the couch sound asleep at three in the afternoon. He went over quietly being sure not to wake him up.

"Blaine." He whispered. The younger man shifted in his sleep his curls falling over into his eyes.

"What do you want Jesse?" Blaine did not open his eyes but he could tell that his "little Brother" wasn't feeling well.

"Making sure your okay which I can tell your not. Where's Coop?"

"He went to the store to get a few things he said he wouldn't be long and it tell you not to worry about him because he knows how you get when he's not here to kiss you when you get home."

Jesse smiled. "He does know me well"

Blaine sighed and rolled over facing away from Jesse.

Jesse just smiled and covered up the curly haired man and turned of the light in the living room.

He entered the kitchen and began to pull the ingredients out of the cabinets and fridge to make homemade soup. He had gotten the soup made and on the stove when he heard the front door open so he poked his head out of the doorway to see the older Anderson brother walk in with a few bags.

"Hey Coop." Jesse set down his whine glass on the counter and walked over to taller man to take the bags he was holding but to his surprise Cooper dropped the bags and pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you got home to give you that."

Jesse smiled and returned to his cooking.

"Its fine Coop it's not that big of a deal."

Cooper smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

"You make a very adorable house wife."

Jesse playfully smacked Cooper's chest with the wooden spoon he had just pulled out of the drawer next to the stove.

"I am not a house wife."

Cooper came up and hugged Jesse form behind rapping his arms around the younger man's waist.

"Don't worry I'll play house wife tomorrow."

The pair smiled at the inside Joke.

"Why did your mom call me your house wife that time anyway?"

Cooper interlocked their fingers. "She pretends that you're a woman because she can't deal with the face I ended up with a man."

"I did always think your mom was crazy." Cooper laughed and pulled away just enough that Jesse turned around to face the taller man.

"You wouldn't leave me for a woman would you?" Cooper smiled softly and brushed some of Jesse's hair out of his eyes.

"I would never leave you and you know that. Some people walk around this world and never find whom they're meant to be with and I was lucky enough to find you. I remember when I first met you that day and I knew. Mom always told me that one-day I would find my own princess and we'd fall in love and live happily ever after. I met you and that wasn't always true. My princess turned out to be a prince."

Jesse smiled and hugged Copper tight.

"And we met because that kid tripped me at the coffee shop and I fell right into your waiting arms."

Cooper kissed Jesse's forehead. "You quite literally fell into my life."

Cooper looked over to Blaine who was fast asleep on the couch.

"You think he will ever find someone?"

Jesse smiled. "I know he said he has given up on finding love but that is when it will find you. I had given up on finding anyone when I met you."

Cooper smiled and hugged his husband tight.

"There is still hope."

The two ate dinner quietly and went off time bed-leaving Blaine asleep on the couch not want to disturb him.

**Author's notes/comments: Thank you for reading. Please leave comments and tell me what you think. Sorry for any mistakes in this. And I have to thank one of my best friends for giving me the title of this story because I was completely lost to what to call this story so thanks a million.**


	2. Conections

When Kurt came into the kitchen the next morning he found Rachel already fully dressed and making breakfast.

"Oh good Kurt your awake. Cooper, Jesse's Husband, invited us to go out with him and his brother Blaine on a little shopping trip and I told him we would both go with them since you need to get out into the city and not hide away in the apartment."

Kurt smiled a little. "Fine Rachel I'll go with you guys."

Rachel smiled and turned back to her cooking. "Now go get ready I told Cooper we'd meet him outside around ten so we have a few hours so when you get done we'll eat. "

"Okay Rachel" Kurt heading back and got a shower then dressed in a long sleeve button up that started out as dark blue at the bottom and faded as it went up ending at white with a pair of skinny jeans his black chuck tailors and the silver watch Rachel had gotten him for his birthday.

"Well don't you look nice?" Rachel smiled and handed Kurt a plate of pancakes. He sat down and ate as he pretended to listen to what Rachel said.

* * *

><p>Blaine was up getting a cup of coffee when Cooper came in.<p>

"Do you want to go shopping with Rachel and I we can stop by the music store and get you a new guitar."

"Sounds great up just let me get ready." Blaine went down the hall.

"And Blaine, Rachel's brother in law Kurt is going with us and Jesse said what he saw of him yesterday he is shy so don't freak him out."

"Got it Coop."

Blaine rushed off to get ready.

* * *

><p>Kurt was standing outside with Rachel when the door across the hall opened and two men walked out. One was taller and looked in his thirties with dark wavy hair and blue eyes. The younger would who had to Blaine, Kurt concluded, made this world stop. He had on black skinny jeans with a short sleeve red button up shirt with a gray bowtie that matched the vans on his feet. On top of his head was red and gray-checkered fedora that hide his hair but a few dark curls escaped out. Blaine looked up and caught Kurt staring but instead of looking way Kurt became locked in the other man's hazel eyes. Blaine smiled and winked at Kurt causing a blush to creep across his face.<p>

"So we ready to go?" Cooper asked.

Rachel smiled at him and Cooper returned the smile because they had seen the interaction between Kurt and Blaine.

"Yeah lets go"

Rachel and Cooper walked a little bit ahead of Kurt and Blaine leaving the younger two to talk.

* * *

><p>About three in the afternoon the group of friends had finished all their shopping but still had to go to the music store. Cooper suggested they stop and get ice cream since they didn't have to rush to get to the music store. The four went in and got the ice cream. Rachel and Cooper sat at a booth by the windows while Kurt and Blaine sat at a table hidden away in the corner.<p>

"I see why you like this place its very cozy."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah Coop and I come in here all the time. Its just a nice place to get away from everything."

Kurt smiled taking a bite of his Sunday.

"Are we going to continue our little game?" Kurt raised his eyebrow and Blaine smiled.

"So go ahead ask me a question."

Kurt pretended to think before he asked his question.

"Favorite color."

"That's a simple question for all that thinking. I'd have to say light blue. You?"

Kurt smiled. "A soft hazel kind of brown."

Blaine felt himself start blush. "My turn. Why'd you come here to the city?

Kurt sighed looking down at his ice cream and Blaine knew he had hit a touchy subject.

"You don't have to answer Kurt I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable."

Kurt smiled _Blaine is so sweet and considerate _he thought. "No Blaine its fine. Well to put it simply I had a bad relationship and I needed to get away so I moved in with Rachel." Kurt felt the tears welling up in his eyes then he felt a hand slip into his and he smiled sadly at Blaine.

"Thank you"

Blaine just smiled.

* * *

><p>After they finished their ice cream and walked down the block to music store.<p>

Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine make a b-line for the acoustic guitars and he gladly followed.

Blaine picked one up that he thought he'd like and smiled at Kurt.

"Want to help me test it out?"

Kurt smiled as he heard the familiar tune

(Kurt's in bold Blaine's in italics both is both bold and italics.)

_All I am is a man_  
><em>I want the world in my hands<em>  
><em>I hate the beach<em>  
><em>But I stand<em>  
><em>In California with my toes in the sand<em>  
><em>Use the sleeves of my sweater<em>  
><em>Let's have an adventure<em>  
><em>Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered<em>  
><em>Touch my neck and I'll touch yours<em>  
><em>You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh<em>

_She knows what I think about  
>And what I think about<br>One love, two mouths  
>One love, one house<br>No shirt, no blouse  
>Just us, you find out<br>Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no_

_**'Cause it's too cold  
>For you here and now<br>So let me hold  
>Both your hands in the holes of my sweater<strong>_

**And if I may just take your breath away  
>I don't mind if there's not much to say<br>Sometimes the silence guides our minds  
>So move to a place so far away<br>The goose bumps start to raise  
>The minute that my left hand meets your waist<br>And then I watch your face  
>Put my finger on your tongue<br>'Cause you love to taste, yeah**

**These hearts adore  
>Everyone the other beats hardest for<br>Inside this place is warm  
>Outside it starts to pour<strong>

**Coming down**  
><strong>One love, two mouths<strong>  
><strong>One love, one house<strong>  
><strong>No shirt, no blouse<strong>  
><strong>Just us, you find out<strong>  
><strong>Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no<strong>

_**'Cause it's too cold  
>For you here and now<br>So let me hold  
>Both your hands in the holes of my sweater<strong>_

_**'Cause it's too cold  
>For you here and now<br>So let me hold  
>Both your hands in the holes of my sweater<strong>_

_**Whoa, whoa...  
>Whoa, whoa... whoa<br>Whoa, whoa...  
><strong>_

_**'Cause it's too cold  
>For you here and now<br>So let me hold  
>Both your hands in the holes of my sweater<strong>_

_**It's too cold**_  
><em><strong>For you here and now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me hold<strong>_  
><em><strong>Both your hands in the holes of my sweater<strong>_

_**And it's too cold,**_  
><em><strong>It's too cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>The holes of my sweater...<strong>_

Th people in the store clapped and Blaine went into the next song.

They there it's good to see you again,  
>It never felt right calling this "just friends".<br>I'm happy, if you're happy, with yourself.

Take off your shirt, your shoes,  
>those skinny jeans I bought for you.<br>We're diving in, there's nothing left to lose

I'm gonna break down these walls, (down these walls) I built around myself.  
>I wanna fall so in love (so in love), with you, and no one else,<br>Could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now.  
>Together we'll move on, just don't turn around,<br>Let the walls break down.

I used to wear you like a ball and chain,  
>I'd run and hide at the call of my name.<br>It was obvious you were too much for me.  
>Oblivious, I was young and horny.<p>

In retrospect, I wouldn't do it again.  
>Stop talking shit to every one of your friends<br>I'm not the same boy you knew back then...

'Cause I can break down these walls, I built around myself.  
>I wanna fall so in love, with you, and no one else,<br>Could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now.  
>Together we'll move on, just don't turn around,<br>Let the walls break

I can't breathe, my body's shaking.  
>You've got a way with the way you take me,<br>'Cause you break me down,  
>You know you break me down...<p>

I'm gonna break down these walls, (down these walls) I built around myself.  
>I wanna fall so in love, (so in love) with you, and no one else,<br>Could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now.  
>Together we'll move on, just don't turn around,<br>Let the walls break down.

Break down these walls, I built around myself.  
>Let the walls break down. (break down these walls)<br>'Cause you break me down, (cause you break me down, cause you break me down)  
>Let the walls break down<p>

Kurt smiled and sat down next to Blaine and wispered something in his ear. Blaine smiles and nodded and begins a new song as Kurt begins to sing.

Don't you think that it's boring how people talk  
>Making smart with their words again, well I'm bored<br>Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it  
>Never not chasing a million things I want<br>And I am only as young as the minute is full of it  
>Getting pumped up on the little bright things I bought<br>But I know they'll never own me  
>(Yeah)<p>

Baby be the class clown  
>I'll be the beauty queen in tears<br>It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)  
>We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear<br>Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)

Pretty soon I'll be getting on my first plane  
>I'll see the veins of my city like they do in space<br>But my head's filling up fast with the wicked games, up in flames  
>How can I fuck with the fun again, when I'm known<br>And my boys trip me up with their heads again, loving them  
>Everything's cool when we're all in line for the throne<br>But I know it's not forever  
>(Yeah)<p>

Baby be the class clown  
>I'll be the beauty queen in tears<br>It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)  
>We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear<br>Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)

It looked alright in the pictures (yeah)

Getting caught's half of the trip though, isn't it? (yeah)  
>I fall apart with all my heart (yeah)<br>And you could watch from your window (yeah)

And you can watch from your window

Baby be the class clown  
>I'll be the beauty queen in tears<br>It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)  
>We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear<br>Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)

And talk it up like yeah (yeah)  
>And talk it up like yeah (yeah)<br>Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)  
>And talk it up like yeah (yeah)<br>And talk it up like yeah (yeah)  
>Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah<br>(Yeah)

everyone clapped and Kurt blushed and as Blaine sang the one last song Cooper came over.

(Blaine is Bold Copper italics and both is both Blaine and Cooper)

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**I don't like walking around this old and empty house**

_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_

**The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake**

_ It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

**And, some days I can't even trust myself**

_ It's killing me to see you this way_

**'Cause though the truth may vary this**

_Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_**Hey!** Hey! Hey!_

**There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back**

Well tell her that I miss our little talks

_** Soon it will be over and buried with our past**_

_ We used to play outside when we were young,_

_ And full of life and full of love_

**Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right**

_ Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_

_**'Cause though the truth may vary this **_

_**Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Hey! **_

_**Don't listen to a word I say**_

_** Hey! **_

_**The screams all sound the same **_

_**Hey!**_

_**Though the truth may vary this **_

_**Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**You're gone gone gone away I watched you disappear **_

_**All that's left is a ghost of you**_

_** Now we're torn torn torn apart, there's nothing we can do **_

_**Just let me go we'll meet again soon**_

_** Now wait wait wait for me **_

_**Please hang around **_

_**I'll see you when I fall asleep**_

_**Hey! **_

_**Don't listen to a word I say **_

_**Hey! **_

_**The screams all sound the same**_

_** Hey!**_

_**Though the truth may vary this **_

_**Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Don't listen to a word I say **_

_**Hey! **_

_**The screams all sound the same **_

_**Hey!**_

_**Though the truth may vary this**_

_** Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Though the truth may vary this **_

_**Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Though the truth may vary this**_

_** Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine entertain these people. He say how happy Blaine was and this made him happy. Kurt knew Blaine was special and deep down Kurt knew Blaine was his special someone.

* * *

><p>Author's notescomments: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. The songs used are sweater weather by the neighborhood, walls by all time low, tennis court by lorde, and little talks by of monsters and men. And thanks again to my friend he helped me desides outfits for Kurt and Blaine and the song choices and who would be singing what. Please review and tell me what you think I'd love to hear what you think.


	3. Hopping Down the Bunny Trail

Kurt was laying on the couch watching TV when Rachel came in so excited it seemed that she was about to just start bouncing of the walls.

"What has you so happy?"

Rachel walked over and sat down by Kurt.

"My friend Santana and her girlfriend Dani have booked a few room's at Dani's brother's ski resort and they have invited us to go and Dani said you could bring anyone you like so you wouldn't feel like the odd out."

Kurt smiled. It had been a long time since he had gone skiing and he really did miss it.

"I'll go but I have no idea who I would take." Kurt sipped his coffee and say the idea forming in Rachel's eyes.

"How about you invite Blaine I bet he would love to go."

Kurt smiled and picked up his phone. He slowly dialed Blaine's number.

It rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Blaine sounded tired.

"Hey it's me did I wake you?"

Blaine's voiced instantly changed. "No Kurt you didn't. So what did you need to talk to me about?"

Kurt suddenly felt nervous. "Well one of Rachel's friends invited us to her brother's ski resort for the weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?"

Kurt could hear the smiled that appeared on Blaine's face. "Of course I'd love to."

"That's great. Well leave Friday morning around 8. Meet you out front?"

Blaine laughed a little. "Where else would we meet?"

Kurt smiled. "True. See you then."

"See you" They both hung up and Kurt couldn't remember the last time he was this excited.

* * *

><p>The week went by fast and before they new it was Friday morning and Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine were waiting for Dani and Santana to come pick them up.<p>

Soon the van pulled up in front of the building and they all went and pilled in. Dani was driving with Santana in the passenger seat. Rachel and Finn took the middle and Kurt and Blaine took the back seat. They had been on the road about fifteen minutes when Dani finally spoke.

"So you must be Blaine" Dani looked up into the review mirror to look at Blaine.

Blaine just nodded. "I'm Dani and this lovely woman next to me is Santana."

Santana waved at him and he smiled at her in return.

"Have you ever gone skiing before?"

Blaine thought about it trying to decide if he really wanted to talk about his past.

"Once when I was really little."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled. "So you don't know how to ski do you?"

Blaine shook his head while looking out the window.

Kurt could see Blaine was blushing from his refection of the window.

"I'll tech you don't worry." Kurt smiled and slipped his hand into Blaine's causing Blaine to smile in return.

* * *

><p>When they got to the resort, all of them got settled into there rooms.<p>

It took Kurt and Blaine no time to get their gear and go out on the slopes.

Kurt couldn't help but see how cute Blaine was on his skis. He was so unbalanced Kurt wondered how he was still standing up right.

"Here let me help." Kurt took hold of Blaine's arm to steady him. The shorter man smiled.

"Thanks. Where are we going?" Without realizing Kurt was slowly leading they pair off making sure not to let Blaine fall.

"Bunny slope, you have to start somewhere."

* * *

><p>It took Blaine thirty minutes to get the technique down and now he was standing at the top of the small slope by himself with Kurt standing Patiently at the bottom for his friend.<p>

"Come on Blaine you can do this. I'm right here."

"You won't let me fall?"

Kurt smiled at how adorable Blaine way being.

"I promise now come on quite being a scaredy cat."

Blaine took a deep breath and pushed off and to his surprise he made it all they way down the tiny slope without falling.

Kurt reached out and sloped him before he could fly past him.

Blaine was grinning from ear to ear doing everything he could not to be jumping up and down with excitement. "I did it!"

Kurt smiled at how proud Blaine was of himself.

"You ready to try something a little more challenging?"

Blaine smiled. "So long as you are there to catch me."

Kurt smiled and took his hand leading them to a little more challenging trail.

"Always."

* * *

><p>After a day of fun Kurt and Blaine were back in there room. Kurt sat on his bed in just a pair of gray sweat pants and a white shirt reading a book while Blaine was in a black tank top and short combo snuggled up under the covers watching the TV.<p>

Kurt looked over to see what Blaine was so quite for and he saw the tears on Blaine's face.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Yeah I'm fine its just this scene is so sad no matter how many times I watched it."

Kurt turned to the TV seeing a thin brown haired man on the floor of some kind of ship holding a man with blond hair. He could tell the blond hair man was dead and the brown haired one was rocking back in forth with him in his arms crying.

"Well it looks sad whatever it is."

Blaine looked at Kurt had just told him he murdered someone.

"You don't know what show this is Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head and Blaine jumped up out of bed and went and grabbed something out of his suitcase. "This my friend is Doctor Who one of the best, if not the best, TV show ever." Blaine put in season one of the modern series in the DVD player and crawled back up in bed. "Now its my term to teach you something. Now get over here."

Kurt rolled his eyes and put his book up. He crawled into the bed next to Blaine and they watched Doctor who all night. Around four in the morning Blaine had fallen asleep with his head on Kurt's chest. Blaine looked to peaceful for Kurt to wake him up. So Kurt let him sleep while he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy and that was his last thought before he fell asleep smiling.

* * *

><p>Athor's notescommets: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review telling me what you think. And once again I have to thank my friend he came up this the whole ski trip idea and he lets me bounce ideas off him which is one of the reasons this story is so good.


	4. A Beautiful Boy

Blaine woke up feeling well for the first time in over a week. He shifted trying get sit up but realized that he was entangled with another human body. He looked over to see Kurt holding him close to his chest. Blaine just stared at the sleeping man. Blaine still couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as Kurt would be interested in him. Blaine sighed mentally kicking himself for getting his hopes up. _Love doesn't exist. _He told himself.

"Blaine?" Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Blaine.

"I'm right here."

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath and sighed before he spoke.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Blaine."

"I am falling for you too Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "So where do you want to go from here?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "Can I call you my boyfriend?"

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head. "Of course."

Blaine curled back up under the covers and fell back asleep smiling.

* * *

><p>They rest of the weekend went smoothly. When they got back went Kurt and Blaine said their farewells and went off to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Latter that week went across the hall to see Blaine since he had not answering his calls or texts.<p>

Jesse let Kurt and Kurt went straight to Blaine's room. The door was open just enough Kurt looked inside and the sight he saw was not what he expected. Blaine was sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed with make up scattered around him with a bust of a woman with blond hair and a fair completion. He was putting the make up on this bust, as he was softly singing to whatever song was playing on the radio.

"Blaine?"

"Come in"

Kurt walked in and Blaine continued to put the eye shadow he had in his hands on the bust.

"What are you doing?" Kurt pulled up the chair from Blaine's computer and sat down in it facing Blaine.

"Putting make up on a bust." Blaine said plainly like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"May I ask why?" Blaine set down the bust and eye shadow.

"When I was growing up my dad was mentally and emotionally abusive. Made Cooper, my mom, and myself feel like we were nothing. When my mom was down she would get all dressed up even though there wasn't a call for it. It made her feel better. So I got the idea if I made a girl feel better it would make me feel better. I was five when I started doing this. I sneaked off with some of my mom's makeup and would put it on pictures of woman from magazines and when any of my friends that were girls came over I would put make up. When I got into high school I got a job and I bought myself a few bust and I would by my own make up. Whenever I was feeling down I would make the bust over and it made me feel better because making something beautiful made me feel better and happy. It still does."

Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine.

"Would you like someone living to work on?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Are our offering?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm not one for make up but it has been a long day and I think it would make both of us feel better."

Blaine smiled and scooted to the edge of the bed to reach Kurt.

Blaine began to gently clean Kurt's face off when one of his favorite songs came on and he couldn't help but sing along.

If I were a boy Even just for a day I'd roll outta bed in the morning And throw on what I wanted and go Drink beer with the guys And chase after girls I'd kick it with who I wanted And I'd never get confronted for it. 'Cause they'd stick up for me.

Blaine had started working on Kurt's eyes by the time the chours came.

If I were a boy I think I could understand How it feels to love a girl I swear I'd be a better man. I'd listen to her 'Cause I know how it hurts When you lose the one you wanted 'Cause he's taken you for granted And everything you had got destroyed

Blaine sang as he genlty worked on Kurt. Kurt could hear the emotion in Blaine's voice and he knew this song ment something to him.

If I were a boy I would turn off my phone Tell everyone it's broken So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone I'd put myself first And make the rules as I go 'Cause I know that she'd be faithful Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)

If I were a boy I think I could understand How it feels to love a girl I swear I'd be a better man. I'd listen to her 'Cause I know how it hurts When you lose the one you wanted (wanted) 'Cause he's taken you for granted (granted) And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back Say it's just a mistake Think I'd forgive you like that If you thought I would wait for you You thought wrong

Blaince had finished what he wanted to do with Kurt. So Kurt got to watch Blaine's face as he sang the last chours and he saw the hurt in Blaine's eyes.

But you're just a boy You don't understand Yeah, you don't understand, oh How it feels to love a girl someday You wish you were a better man You don't listen to her You don't care how it hurts Until you lose the one you wanted 'Cause you've taken her for granted And everything you had got destroyed

But you're just a boy.

Kurt hugged Blaine. "Do you want to talk about what that song makes you think of?"

Blaine lays his head against Kurt's shoulders. "When I was in high school I wanted to be normal. To fit in and that's what I think about when I hear and sing that song. I see as it as if I'm saying I wish I was normal and fit in but by the end I'm Happy being me."

Kurt smiled. "So do I get to see what I look like?"

Blaine held up a mirror and Kurt smiled. Blaine had put on him a light pink eye shadow with gold shimmer and a matching lip color.

"I think I look beautiful Blaine thank you."

Blaine smiled. "Your even more beautiful without it."

Blaine leaned over and Kurt a sweet simple kiss.

Kurt spent the night with Blaine that night and they cuddled in bed watching Doctor Who.

* * *

><p>Author's notescomment: Thank you for reading and I love hearing your feedback so keep leaving reviews. The song is If I Were a Boy by Beyonce and thanks to my friend he picked it.


	5. Painful Memories

WARNING: MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL AND MENTAL ABUSE.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up and rubbed his eyes. He sat up slowly and looked at the clock that was on his nightstand.<p>

12:32am flashed right back at him and he sighed.

Blaine laid back down next to Kurt trying to figure out what had woken him up when he heard a soft cry next to him. He looked over to see Kurt was crying in his sleep clutching the covers so tightly in his fingers that they were turning white.

"Kurt" Blaine sat up slowly and reached out and touched the crying man's shoulder.

He felt Kurt jump out of his skin as large blue eyes looked up at him with complete terror in them.

"Kurt" Without words Kurt reached out and Blaine pulled him over into his arms.

"How about I go fix some hot tea and then we can talk about it if you want to."

Kurt nodded and reluctantly let go of Blaine. Blaine slipped out of the bed and took the short walk from his room to the kitchen where he found Jesse standing there with to freshly made cups of tea.

"Which one of you was having the nightmare?"

Blaine took the mugs from Jesse and put them on a small tray.

"Kurt."

"Go easy on him okay? From the way it sounded he is traumatized by something. "

"I'll go easy on him Jesse. And thanks for the tea."

Jesse smiled. "Any time little brother."

Blaine walked back into his room with the tray holding the two mugs. Kurt was sitting with his back leaning against the headboard cross-legged and hugging the pillow close to him.

Blaine sat in front of him placing the tray in between the two men.

"Thank you." Kurt said softly as he took the blue mug with both his hands still balancing the pillow between his chest and arms.

"So what were you dreaming about?"

Kurt sighed. "I'm just going to tell you the whole story. When I was a senor I went to my friend, Mercedes, party. This guy named Alex was there. He was really handsome looked like a prince from a fairy tale. He had sandy brown hair and deep brown eyes. Well he seemed to be into me and I had never had a guy like me before so I went with it and we started to date. It was normal at first just a simple relationship, gifts, dinner, dates and all of that. Then he asked me to move in with him. I thought I loved him and he loved me so I agreed and when I graduated we moved me into his apartment. It went well for about a week then he started getting angry easily. The littlest things like dinner wasn't ready and on the table when he walked in the door. At first it started as very heated arguments. Then one day it boiled over and he hit me. I got a really bad black eye. He cried after and told me he was sorry and promised that he would never hurt me again. It just kept getting worse. It got to where I was getting beat badly every other day. One day he would beat me then the next he would be upset and sorry. It ended that it got so bad that I almost died. They bad part is that even though he treated me so badly I thought it was my fault because he always told me it was my fault, that I made him hurt me."

Kurt was crying uncontrollably and it hurt Blaine that Kurt had to deal with someone that was such a terrible person. It angered Blaine that someone would treat a person as wonderful as Kurt so badly.

Kurt wiped his eyes and continued to talk. "After that he went to jail and I got a restraining order and moved in here with Rachel. Then I met you and I'm glad I did.

Blaine cleared away the empty mugs and tray and curled up under the covers holding Kurt softly singing to comfort him.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are grey<br>You never know, dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<p>

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
>I dreamt I held you in my arms<br>When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
>So I hung my head, and I cried<p>

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are grey<br>You never know, dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<p>

I'll always love you and make you happy  
>If you will only say the same<br>But if you leave me to love another,  
>You'll regret it all one day<p>

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are grey<br>You never know, dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<p>

Please don't take my sunshine away

Blaine smiled when Kurt had finally fallen asleep peacefully to the song his Grandmother use to sing to him when little Blaine had been woken up by a bad dream. Blaine closed his eyes and smiled knowing he made Kurt feel better and safe.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please review I love hearing from you guys. I plan on posting new chapter at least once a week on Fridays. It could be more than once but I hope to get a new chapter out every Friday. Thanks it my friend again for the name Alex. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it's a bit shorter. The song is you are my sunshine by Copeland.<p> 


	6. A Spaceial Suprise

Kurt and Blaine have been dating for about a month that is so some of this makes a little more sense.

* * *

><p>When Blaine walked in the door from his walk Jesse was in the kitchen beginning to cook dinner.<p>

"What am I going to do Jesse?" Blaine hopped up on to the counter top.

"Do what about what?" Jesse turned around to face the younger Anderson brother.

"It's Valentine's Day Saturday and I want to do something special for Kurt."

Jesse smiled and turned back to his cooking.

"I have an idea. Your lucky I took shop class in high school."

* * *

><p>Saturday finally came and Kurt was making his way up to the roof of the apartment building.<p>

Why am I meeting you on the roof? –Kurt

Kurt walked a few more steps before he received a reply.

You will see when you get up here –Blaine

Kurt smiled wondering hat in the world his curly haired boyfriend could possibly have planned.

Kurt finally reached the roof and he was a familiar blue British police box setting on the edge of the roof. Kurt smiled and walked over to the T.A.R.D.I.S. He knocked on the door.

"Doctor, are you in there?"

Just then the door opened and Blaine stood in front of Kurt smiling. He was wearing black pants, a white button up shirt with a black bowtie. He had tweed jacket on over his shirt and had on black dress shoes.

Kurt had to admit no matter how geeky Blaine looked he did look absolutely adorable.

"Oh, hello" Blaine was even talking in a British accent.

"So where is your River song on Valentine's Day?"

Blaine step[ed out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and stood in front of Kurt and took his hands in his own.

"I believe he is standing right in front of me."

Kurt blushed and Blaine went back into the police box and pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket.

"I brought a picnic if that is alright and I turned on the heaters to keep it warm up here."

"That sounds lovely."

The pair sat on the blue and white-checkered blanket and ate in the candlelight.

Kurt put down his whine glass and smiled.

"Now as much as I love this adorable doctor get up I would love to give you your present with you as you. Can you please be you for the rest of the night?"

Blaine smiled. "Of course Babe."

Kurt smiled and pulled out a red box tied together with a black ribbon.

"Go ahead open."

Blaine hesitantly opened the box.

Blaine smiled when he saw the contents of the box. There was a blue journal tied up with red ribbon with three different bowties. One that had the T.A.R.D.I.S. printed on it, another had elevens sonic screwdriver, and the last one simply had hearts all over it.

"This is perfect Kurt, thank you."

"Your welcome."

Blaine got up and went to the police box and pulled out this guitar.

"You get a song with your present."

Kurt smiled as Blaine began to sing.

The time is of the essence and the essences is of you  
>I have never known someone who does things like you do.<br>You take the time to laugh it up you call things as they are. You are my, you are my, tiny shiny star.

Take me away-huh  
>Take me away-oh<br>Take me away-oh to place where I become, become, one, two, three, four, five  
>I feel so alive, yeah huh<br>one, two, three, four five  
>I feel so, I feel so alive-yeah<br>one, oooone  
>Simple times in a simple place have never felt so good.<br>Until we met I always felt a bit misunderstood.  
>You take the time to listen close, you part the cloudy skies.<br>'Cause even the rain can't help but fall for your big baby blue eyes

Take me away-Huh  
>Take me away-oh<br>Take me away-oh to a place where I become, become, one, two, three, four, five_  
>[ From: .net ]<em>  
>I feel so huh<br>one, two, three, four, five  
>I feel so, I feel so alive yeah,<p>

One two three four five, I feel so alive (repeat)

One is for the number of days it took for me to fall  
>Two is when I knew that you were one to play along<br>Three we started see how deep we could be if we were to trust that  
>Four our love could handle anything that came to us and at Five in the morning we stop, we listen, we talk, we kiss and we stare can't believe we're<br>there.

Time is up the essence the essence of you

Take me away-huh  
>Take me away-oh<br>Take me away-oh To a place where I become, become

Take me away-huh  
>Take me away-oh<br>Take me away-oh To a place where I become, we become one.

Kurt smiled.

"That was beautiful Blaine"

Blaine smiled and handed Kurt a small box.

Kurt opened it and his eyes grew wide with fear.

"Blaine I.."

Blaine quickly went over to Kurt and took the ring from the boz.

"Its not an engament ring. Its a promise ring." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek an allowed Blaine t place the ring on his ringer.

"I promise you Kurt that I will always protect you and take care off you. I also promise that I will never hurt you in any way. Kurt, I love you."

Kurt felt his heart skip. Blaine had told him he loved him for the first time.

Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss and he wouldn't supress his smile.

"I love you too Blaine."

They watched the stars that night both knowing that it was the start of forever.

* * *

><p>Author's notescomments: Thank you reading and I hoped you enjoyed my little valentine's day (or if your like me it's single awareness day). please review. I have to thank my friend he gave me the song for this. It is One by Dani Shay. Sorry for any mistakes.


	7. Outlaws of Love

WARNING: OFFENSIVE THINGS SAID ABOUT THE LGBT COMMUNITY.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood there looking in front of the mirror messing with his for the thousandth time.<p>

Kurt sighed and got up from the bed and went over to hug Blaine.

"You look fine Blaine."

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt. "Thank you"

"Just calm down please?"

* * *

><p>Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt quickly and grabbed his bag before he headed out the door.<p>

Sam, Blaine's best friend, had gotten him this job at his friend's dad's print shop.

When Blaine walked into the little print shop it had all kinds of inventory. There was a TV in the corner running the news channel.

"You must be Mr. Anderson?" an older man walked up to Blaine and shacked his hand.

"I'm Mr. Lovesen, Sam has told me a lot about you."

Blaine smiled and followed to start the day.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been working at the print shop when it happened. He was standing behind the counter with Mr. Lovesen when the news started showing footage of the pride parade going on in town.<p>

"Damn queers."

Blaine stopped dead in his tracts and looked up his boss.

"Excuse me sir?"

crossed his arms over his chest.

"These fags think its okay to parade around like there is nothing wrong with their actions. It's disgusting and just unnatural. God made a man and a woman to be together so that we can procreate and keeping on populating the earth. I don't know what is worse the gays or the people that its okay choose to act like that."

Blaine turned to Mr. Lovesen making sure that the other man could see the rainbow bracelet and pin he was wearing.

"Good to know what you think of me sir.'

He looked at Blaine as if in shock.

"You're a fag?"

Blaine sighed

"Yes I am gay and I would appreciate it if you would not call me or anyone a fag."

"Well that is what you are a freaking faggot and I will not have a faggot working for me. Get out you are fired."

Blaine happily walked out of there with his things.

* * *

><p>When Blaine had told this to his friends and family they all got the idea to go protest so now they stood in front of the print shop with their signs and instruments.<p>

Dani smiled as she began to play the first song.

You can be amazing  
>You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug<br>You can be the outcast  
>Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love<br>Or you can start speaking up

Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
>When they settle 'neath your skin<br>Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
>Sometimes a shadow wins<br>But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say  
>And let the words fall out<br>Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
>With what you want to say<br>And let the words fall out  
>Honestly I wanna see you be brave<p>

I just want to see you  
>I just wanna see you<br>I just wanna see you  
>I wanna see you be brave<p>

I just wanna see you  
>I just wanna see you<br>I just wanna see you  
>I wanna see you be brave<p>

Everybody's been there,  
>Everybody's been stared down by the enemy<br>Fallen for the fear  
>And done some disappearing,<br>Bow down to the mighty  
>Don't run, just stop holding your tongue<p>

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
>Maybe one of these days you can let the light in<br>Show me how big your brave is

Say what you wanna say  
>And let the words fall out<br>Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
>With what you want to say<br>And let the words fall out  
>Honestly I wanna see you be brave<p>

And since your history of silence  
>Won't do you any good,<br>Did you think it would?  
>Let your words be anything but empty<br>Why don't you tell them the truth?

Say what you wanna say  
>And let the words fall out<br>Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
>With what you want to say<br>And let the words fall out  
>Honestly I wanna see you be brave<p>

I just wanna see you  
>I just wanna see you<br>I just wanna see you  
>I wanna see you be brave<p>

I just wanna see you  
>I just wanna see you<br>I just wanna see you  
>See you be brave<p>

I just wanna see you  
>I just wanna see you<br>I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you  
>I just wanna see you<br>I just wanna see you

People had gathered aroud them and were enjoying the groups demonstration. When the people were told why they were protesting they stopped going into the print shop and protested as well.

Jesse picked up a gutiar and began to play and Cooper sat down next to him smiling. It was their song he was playing.

I should have stsolen every moment  
>Now there's a page<br>With not enough on it  
>Where we belong<br>I guess I'll never understand it  
>Why do we take it all for granted<br>Until it's gone  
>'Cause then it's gone<p>

Love who you love  
>With all that you have<br>And don't waste the time  
>That flies so fast<br>Love who you love  
>And say that you do<br>Hold on as tight as they'll let you  
>Love who you love<p>

Give all you've got  
>Like it's your last day<br>Your heart and soul  
>Before it's too late<br>And pull them in so close  
>Enough that they can feel it<br>With every single breath that  
>You're breathing<br>Breathe it in again and again

Love who you love  
>With all that you have<br>And don't waste the time  
>That flies so fast<br>Love who you love  
>And say that you do<br>Hold on as tight as they'll let you  
>Love who you love<p>

Hold on, hold on

Yeah, love who you love  
>Say that you do - yeah<p>

Love who you love  
>With all that you have<br>And don't waste the time  
>That flies so fast<br>Love who you love  
>And say that you do<br>Hold on as tight as they'll let you  
>Love who you love<p>

Yeah, love  
>Love who you love<br>Say that you do  
>Hold on, keep on holdin' on - yeah<br>Yeah, with every single breath  
>You're breathing<p>

Sam,Cooper and Blaine all joined Dani as she began to play as well did many of there new friends.

Well we've all heard about  
>how the guys in the band<br>Weren't the popular kids in school  
>And now you hate your parents<br>'cause of the way you turned out  
>But in the end the blame's on you<p>

And we all sympathize with your torn-apart heart  
>And your really artistic worldly views<br>It sells records when you're sad these days  
>It's super cool to be mad these days<p>

I think rock and roll is really funny  
>when it's serious<p>

Don't hate us 'cause we're happy  
>Don't hate us 'cause we're beautiful<br>Don't hate us if we make you smile  
>Or if we go the extra mile<br>To make someone feel better  
>on a really shitty day<br>And if you're hearing what I'm saying then  
>I want to hear you say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)<br>Say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)

Let's start a movement, let's start it right now  
>And if you don't know where to start<br>I can show you I'm your new team captain  
>Put your left hand over your heart<br>and repeat after me

It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual  
>It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual<br>Blaine, Sam? You guys wanna join in?  
>(Yeah, buddy. Sure. Sorry Dude)<br>It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual  
>It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual<br>Very Nice. Very Nice.

Don't hate us 'cause we're happy  
>Don't hate us 'cause you're miserable<br>Don't hate us if we make you smile  
>Or if we go the extra mile<br>To make someone feel better on a really shitty day  
>And if you're hearing what I'm saying then<br>I want to hear you say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)  
>Say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)<p>

That's right, ladies and gentleman!  
>Pick up the phone<br>'cause Bowling For Soup is on the line!  
>And you don't have to be sad anymore!<br>You don't have to be mad anymore!  
>We can all join hands and do ring around<br>the freaking rosie!  
>In fact, can we can get some "La la"s up in here?<p>

It sells records when you're sad these days  
>It's super cool to be mad these days<br>I think rock and roll is really funny  
>When it's serious<p>

Yo, where my "La la"s at!

La la-la la, la-la la-la  
>La la la la<br>La la-la la, la-la la-la  
>La la la la<br>La la-la la, la-la la-la  
>La la la la<br>La la-la la, la-la la-la  
>La la la la<br>La la-la la, la-la la-la

Everyone was laughing and felt like they had made their point so they packed up when they say the shop being close for the day.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, what are you doing?"<p>

Kurt pulled Blaine up from the couch.

"Were celebrating."

Kurt smiled and raped his arms around the smaller mans waits pulling him close as he hit the botton that started the music.

Kurt softly sang to Blaine as they swaded back and forth in the candle light living room.

Oh, nowhere left to go  
>Are we getting closer? Closer?<br>No, all we know is "No"  
>Nights are getting colder, colder<p>

Hey, tears all fall the same  
>We all feel the rain<br>We can't change...

Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun  
>Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run<br>They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will  
>They've branded us enough, "Outlaws of Love".<p>

Scars make us who we are  
>Hearts and homes are broken, broken<br>Far, we could go so far  
>With our minds wide open, open<p>

Hey, tears all fall the same  
>We all feel the rain<br>We can't change...

Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun  
>Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run<br>They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will  
>They've branded us enough, "Outlaws of Love".<p>

Yeah yeeeahh mmmmmm  
>Ooooooooooooo...<p>

"Kurt?"

Kurt stoped singing and looked at Blaine who had tears in his eyes.

"Yes darling?"

Blaine layed his head against Kurts shoulder.

"Can this be our song?"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine ontop of the head.

"Of course love."

Blaine hummed along as Kurt began to sing again.

Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun  
>Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run<br>They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will  
>They've branded us enough, "Outlaws of Love".<p>

Outlaws of Love  
>Outlaws of Love<br>Outlaws of Love  
>Outlaws of Love<p>

Kurt kissed Blaine holding him close.

"I love you Blaine."

Blaine smiled and clung to Kurt.

"I know Kurt, I love you too."

* * *

><p>Author's notescomments:Thank you for reading and i am sorry the story is a bit short. I thank my friend for giving me the idea for this chapter and the song Brave by Sara Bareilles. The other songs are love who you love rascal flats, i'm gay by bowling for soup and outlaws of love by adam lambert (One of my favorite songsever.) Please tell me what you think and review. Oh and i'm sorry for those of you who don't get the doctor who refrences i have used in the past. i'm so so sorry. The only one in the last chapter i thought that need to be explain was the 'Where is your river song bit.' river song is the love of the eleventh doctor. When kurt asked blanie where his river song was he was asking where is the one you love and blaine repiled hes right infront of me saying that he loved kurt. Any more questions leaving a review with it in it and i will answer the question. Thank you for reading.


	8. Untl the End of Time

Blaine was in his room packing his bag when Kurt came in.

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?"

Blaine sighed and Kurt could see the sadness that was creeping its way into his hazel eyes.

"Pop Pop really wants to meet you and this may be the last chance for that so yes I really want you to come with me. Besides it's only fair that the only family besides Coop that accepts me meets you."

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine tight. "You know it will all be okay."

Blaine laid his head against Kurt's shoulder. "I know it will be it just doesn't feel like it now.

* * *

><p>They plane ride seemed like it took forever but they finally landed in Columbus and were getting into their rental car.<p>

* * *

><p>The short drive to the large blue house out of the way was quite. When they got out Blaine unlocked the door with the key he still had and let them in. They took there bags to the guest room before Blaine slowly went over to his Pop Pop's room and knocked on the door softly.<p>

"Pop Pop? Its me Blaine."

"Come on in my boy."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and slowly opened the door. There was a man lying in the bed. He was in his late seventies early eighties from the way he looked. He had silver white hair that curled like Blaine's and he had the same hazel eyes.

The two young men set down in the two chairs that had been placed by the bed.

"Pop Pop this is Kurt."

The old man smiled kindly at Kurt and Kurt couldn't help but smiled back.

"Its nice to meet you young man Blaine has told me a lot about you."

"He has told me a lot about you too Mr. Anderson."

"No need for such formalities call me Pop Pop because as far as I am concerned you are already a part of this family."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you"

It was then that Blaine noticed that his Pop Pop had and picture album out on the bed and he seemed to be going through the old pictures.

"What are these Pop Pop? I never have seen these pictures before."

Pop Pop's eyes seemed have this sadness in them as he thought about Blaine's question.

"There from a long time ago and they tell a story. A story that I haven't told anyone and you of all people need to hear this story and since it seems that I won't have much time left to tell it I might as well now."

Neither of the boys said anything as the old man looked through the photos trying to find the one he wanted.

"When I was a young man I worked at a small dinner across town. I was eighteen years old. One day when I was working a man came in and sat down. I took his order and I could tell something was bothering him. He was the only one in the dinner so I sat down to talk to him. He was a very shy man. Had a very quite voice and looked as if he couldn't hurt a fly. We sat and talked and it turned out that he had signed up for the army when he was out of high school and he was going back over seas to a base somewhere and he just felt lonely because none of his family really wanted anything to do with him since he sighed up for the army and he really had no friends. So I gave him my address and I told him I would write him. This seemed to make his whole world just a bit brighter. So while he was overseas we wrote each other all the time. We truly did get to know each other quite well. And one day I got a letter from him but this letter was different. Him and some of the other guys that he was stationed with had been talking about who was he overseas for that was waiting back home. He had told them his mother but he explained to me in the letter that he had lied so that he would not be found out. Then he went on to explain how much he cared for me and how much I meant to him. He ended that letter differently, normally in his letters he would tell me to keep him in my prayers, but the last sentence of this letter changed my life even though it was only three simple words. I love you. And I knew from that moment when I read those three words that I had fallen in love with this man. Now we both grew up being told that being with someone of the same sex was wrong but neither of us believed that or cared. We loved each other and that was all that mattered. So I waited for him to get home for almost a year. When he got back it was amazing even though we had to sneak around it was completely normal relationship. We even talked about running away together but he got sent back over seas again and we stuck it out sending letters like before. I missed him terribly and one day the letters from him stopped I feared the worst but a few years later, after I had done married your grandmother to please my parents, I found out that my dad had found out about us and had hide his letters to me so that I would become normal. That never worked I never forgot my solider. Sergeant Hummel."

Kurt looked at Pop Pop with amazement. He had heard the name Sergeant Hummel before when people address his grandfather. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"Pop Pop, What was Sergeant Hummel's first name?"

Pop Pop smiled sadly like it hurt to remember.

"His name was Ancel he was named after his great uncle that raised his mother."

Kurt couldn't help but smile

"Pop Pop, my grandpa is Sergeant Ancel Hummel."

Pop Pop's eyes light up with this news.

"How is he? Is he still alive?"

Kurt saw the sadness and fear cross the man eyes when he realized that his love may not be alive.

"He is alive and is doing very well. Would you like to talk to him? I brought my laptop and him and I skype all the time and I bet he would love to hear from you."

Pop Pop nodded as Blaine came with Kurt's laptop and was already setting up the call. Kurt took the laptop just as his grandpa had answered the call.

"Hi Grandpa."

"Hi kiddo what's going on?"

"Not much Grandpa. Blaine and I are in Columbus and we plan on stopping by before we go back to New York but right now I have someone here that wishes to speak to you. Do you remember a young man you use to know by the last name of Anderson?"

Kurt's Grandpa's face showed that he was shocked and extremely shock at the news he was hearing.

"Could it be?"

Without answering Kurt handed the laptop over to Pop Pop and the man covered his mouth out of surprise and the tears spilled from his eyes.

"Ancel?"

"Hi Andrew"

Kurt and Blaine left the two men to talk but they heard the soft spoken over due "I love you"s that hadn't been said and that needed to be said by lovers that had been separated for so long.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine walked into Pop Pop's room and found that he a had died peacefully in his sleep. Kurt's laptop was left open on skype on his night side table, call ended, showing that the long lost lovers had talked until he fell asleep and from the way the music was playing still Blaine assumed that Ancel had sang to his Pop Pop until he had fallen asleep.<p>

Help was called for and Pop Pop's body was taken away. Kurt and Blaine stood there on the front lawn watching the vehicles leave holding each other. Neither of them really cried because they knew that Pop Pop had gotten to speak to the love of his life one last time before he moved on. He had gotten closure and died happily and that gave the boy's minds a means to be able to be okay with the man passing on. He had been reassured that the man that he had loved all his life had felt the same way even though they were separated for all those years.

* * *

><p>Author's notescomments: Thank you for reading I really enjoy writing this story for you guys. I am sorry to any of you who say the homophobic/mean/anti-gay comment that was posted about the last chapter. I assume it has been taken down now so again I am sorry that you saw that it makes me upset that someone would say that. Anyway please review I love hearing what you guys think. And I am sorry if this chapter makes you cry I cried writing it so I'm sorry that my writing makes you cry. Until next time let me know what you think.


	9. The Love of a Traveling Soldier

Kurt sat there with Blaine and his grandpa at Pop Pop's funeral.

Everything looked nice but there was sadness in the room but the most he felt the heartbreak that was coming from his grandpa.

Several of Andrew's old friends talked but Kurt was waiting for his grandpa's turn.

After a little bit his grandpa took the podium and the let out a small smile even though you could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Hello everyone. Many of you are probably wondering how I am. I met Andrew when I went into a diner one day before I was to go over seas for the second time. He took the time to sit and talk to me. I had no one so he gave him his address and told me he would write me. We wrote to each other all the time. I fell in love with him in a time when it wasn't very accepted for a man to love another man but that did not matter to us and when I came home we had a relationship. Then I got sent over seas again and he said he would wait for me. One day I never got a letter back and I had no idea what had happened. When I got back I got a normal life that everyone talked about. Little did I know he did the same. Then about a week latter I got a skype from my grandson. He told me that he had met his boyfriend's grandfather and I found out that he was my Andrew. I talked to Andrew that night and nothing had changed. He told me he loved this song because he said it reminded him of us. I'm going to sing it in his memory because I know that if he were still here with us he would be singing it to you.

Soft music began to play.

Two days past eighteen  
>He was waiting for the bus in his army green<br>Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
>Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair<br>He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
>And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while<br>And talking to me,  
>I'm feeling a little low<br>She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go

So they went down and they sat on the pier  
>He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care<br>I got no one to send a letter to  
>Would you mind if I sent one back here to you<p>

I cried  
>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<br>Too young for him they told her  
>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<br>Our love will never end  
>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<br>Never more to be alone when the letter said  
>A soldier's coming home<p>

So the letters came from an army camp  
>In California then Vietnam<br>And he told her of his heart  
>It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of<br>He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
>I think of that day sittin' down at the pier<br>And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
>Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile<p>

I cried  
>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<br>Too young for him they told her  
>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<br>Our love will never end  
>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<br>Never more to be alone when the letter said  
>A soldier's coming home<p>

One Friday night at a football game  
>The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang<br>A man said folks would you bow your heads  
>For a list of local Vietnam dead<br>Crying all alone under the stands  
>Was a piccolo player in the marching band<br>And one name read but nobody really cared  
>But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair<p>

I cried  
>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<br>Too young for him they told her  
>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<br>Our love will never end  
>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<br>Never more to be alone when the letter said  
>A soldier's coming home<p>

I cried  
>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<br>Too young for him they told her  
>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<br>Our love will never end  
>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<br>Never more to be alone when the letter said  
>A soldier's coming home<p>

The song ended and there was not a dry eye in that room. Kurt help Blaine hands tight and they both had come to the same conclution: That true love existed and that it was something to hold onto.

* * *

><p>Author's notescomments: Thank you for reading I know it is short but I wanted this idea to be by itself. Thanks to Joan the demigod wizard for the review. I hadn't decided if I wanted to add it and your comment helped me decide. Please review I love hearing from you. The song is Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks.


	10. Stand With You Forever

Kurt stood there watching his boyfriend from the doorway to the room; Blaine had not left his room since they had gotten back from Ohio. He wasn't eating and really wasn't doing anything. Kurt saw the signs that Blaine was depressed and he was determined to get Blaine through this.

"Blaine?" He looked over then rolled over to face the wall.

"Blaine Devon Anderson." With that Blaine rolled over to face Kurt.

Kurt walked over to the bed and kneeled in front of Blaine so they we eye level.

"You need to stop doing this to yourself. Would Pop Pop want you to mopping about in your room all day?"

Blaine sighed knowing he was defeated and Kurt gently brushed the curls out of his eyes.

"How about you get a hot shower and get dressed and we can go to the amusement park?"

Blaine seemed to contemplate the idea.

"I'll even ride a roller coaster."

And with that Blaine was up and getting ready.

Kurt smiled. He loved how Blaine could turn into a kid in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>When the arrived Kurt could hardly keep up with Blaine he was all over the place barley able to contain his excitement.<p>

* * *

><p>After several hours of riding "tame" rides Kurt found himself sitting next to Blaine ascending the hill on a roller coaster. There is nothing that Kurt hated more than a roller coaster but he had to deal with it because the smile that was on Blaine's face meant the entire world to him.<p>

When they went down the hill everything seemed find until CLANK.

The rail flew up and the coaster stopped. Kurt flew out but he landed into the people behind him. Blaine was not so lucky. He flew out of the car and landed on the pavement below.

The sound of Blaine hitting the pavement filled Kurt's ears and he couldn't help but scream.

By the time everyone had been able to get off the coaster Kurt raced over to where the paramedics we tending to Blaine. Kurt felt like he was in a dream when he felt arms rap around him and keep him from letting move any closer to Blaine.

"Let me go. I have to make sure he is okay." Kurt was crying and struggling against the arms that were holding him right.

"Kurt, Kurt calm down your not helping." Kurt looked up to see Finn was the one holding him in place and he looked over and saw Sam was the EMT working on Blaine.

Kurt turned and hid his face into Finns chest unable to look at the scene in front of him as the first ambulance with Blaine took off and Sam came over to the pair.

"Hey Kurt let me look you over to make sure your okay." Kurt let him go of Finn as second and let Sam check him over as he continued to sniffle and cry.

"Is…..is…h…he…al..ali…alive?" Sam smiled kindly at Kurt as he finished looking him over.

"He is alive but I don't know exactly what all the damage is but rest assure he is alive."

Kurt couldn't hold in his joy in knowing that Blaine was alive. He hugged Sam tightly and Sam couldn't help but hug back and feel relived, after all Blaine is his best friend.

* * *

><p>When Kurt got to the hospital everyone was waiting outside Blaine's room and it was silent. No one said a word. Kurt sat on the floor next to Cooper who looked like a total wreck.<p>

"Where's Jesse?" Kurt whispered to where only Cooper could hear.

"He can't stand hospitals. He's at home cleaning it's his way of coping."

Kurt reached out and took Cooper's hand in his knowing they both needed comfort.

* * *

><p>Hours later the doctor finally came out and told them Blaine was alive but due to swelling in his brain he was in a coma and they did not know if he was going to make it.<p>

Now Kurt was sitting next to Blaine's bed holding his hand humming then he decided singing my help Blaine was well as take his mind away for a while.

When I see your smile  
>Tears roll down my face I can't replace<br>And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

Kurt pulled a antique engament ring out of his pockey.

"My mom gave me this ring before she died. It was her grandmother's engament ring. She told me to give it to the special person that I was going to marry. And I know we haven't been together but only six months but I know you are the one I am meant to spend the rest of forever with. So Blaine Devon Anderson, you have to pull through this so I can give you this ring and so we can get married."

That night Kurt feel asleep sitting next to Blaine's bed still holding his hand.

* * *

><p>Author's notescomments: I am sorry that these last few have been kind of depressing. I want to thank my friend for helping me come up with this idea. Please leave a review I love hearing what you guys think. Until next time...Allons-y. The song is gaurdian angel by red jumpsuit appratus

search?q=antique+engagement+rings&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=USAVU6rRNMK0ygGArICAAg&sqi=2&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAg&biw=1264&bih=688#q=antique%20engagement%20rings%201940s&revid=824373024&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=xU28wQDBgV_5EM%253A%3BcUi-o0uxxO9BtM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F007%252F0%252F5132181%252Fil_fullxfull.392867144_ %253Fref%253Dl2%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fsearch%252Fvintage%253Fq%253Druby%252Bengagement%252Bring%3B1075%3B1075

(This is what the ring looks like if you were woundering.)


	11. Love and Faith as Well as Rainbows

Kurt walked into Blaine's hospital room and found Cooper kneeing in the chair beside the bed his hands folded together and his head resting on them and Kurt could hear the man mumbling but he could not make out the words. He stood there watching until Cooper stopped talking and got up out of the chair and went to leave. He stopped when he saw Kurt standing there watching him.

"Why are looking at me like that?"

Kurt thought for a moment before realizing he had no idea what Cooper was referring to.

"Like what?"

Cooper sighed. "Like you have never seen someone pray before."

"Well it's not something I'm use to and why are you anyway there is no one up there listening."

Cooper sighed and looked at Kurt trying to decide how to go about this.

"I am because I know if it was you in that bed Blaine would be sitting right there praying and I would be right next to him."

With that Cooper saw the confusion on Kurt's face.

"Blaine never told me he was religious let alone a Christian."

"I know he never told you. He asked me how to tell you and I had now idea what to tell him. He has always has had a rather close relationship with God. Me not so much I struggle all the time. Grandma always took us when we were kids. Blaine loved going. He was always the happiest when he talked about God. Grandma told him that God loves him no matter what and made him perfectly. So he never once lost his faith when he got told that God hated him because he was gay. He never told you because he was scared that you would judge him because of your own views. He really does love you Kurt but that doesn't mean he tells you everything. He still has things he hides. He just doesn't want you to leave him because he's a Christian."

Kurt thought about what Cooper had just told. Blaine was that afraid of losing him that he hadn't told him his religious beliefs.

"You can stay if you want Coop, if he would want you to pray, go ahead I would want him to be happy."

Cooper smiled and hugged Kurt

"That is all I can ask for."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Cooper said as let go of Kurt and leaned against the bed.

A woman in her the same age as Kurt and Blaine (Early twenties) came in. She was wearing a pink shirt, yellow pants and light blue shoes. She wasn't extremely thin but not overly heavy. She was wearing her long brown hair down but pulled out her face with a hair band. She walked slowly over to the two men and Kurt could see the tears welling up in her eyes when she caught sight of Blaine.

"I just got your message Coop." She then turned to Kurt a small smile playing at her lips.

"And you must be Kurt I have heard a lot of great things about you."

Kurt saw this woman was clearly upset at Blaine's state and she seemed to be nervous around him, which he chalked up to him being a new person.

"Nice to hear. And may I ask who you are?"

She then turned pink with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry. Where are my manors? I'm Ellowyn."

"That's a very pretty name. May I ask what you are doing here?"

Ellowyn played with the strap of her guitar that went across her chest.

"I'm from Rainbow inc. church and ministry. Blaine started attending a long time ago and him and I have grown rather close over the years. Cooper thought I might want to come pray with him."

Kurt nodded.

"And I know your not a believer and I'm not here to try to force you into being one or judge you so if you want to stay or leave it doesn't bother me. Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

Kurt nodded and sat in the corner so he could watch the pair to satisfy his curiosity.

Ellowyn walked over to the side of the bed and took Blaine's hand in hers.

"Hi Blaine. We missed you today. It was Music Sunday. It's never the same without you. You were and still are in everyone's thoughts and prayers."

She bowed her head and so did Cooper as he reached for her open hand.

"Dear Lord," Kurt listened intently to the pray that left her mouth. "Please lay your hands on Blaine and heal his body. Make him well again please Lord. Heal his mind too. Please be with all his family and friends as well as the hospital staff that is taking care of him. Thank you for this day and for everything you have done for us. Let your will be done Lord. I thank you for Blaine and the impact he has made on many people's lives and I pray that he gets well again so he can continue impacting people's lives. In Jesus' name I pray, amen."

They both lifted their heads. Ellowyn slipped her hands away and slung her guitar around to the front of her body.

"We played some of your favorites today Blaine. I thought I would sing them for you."

With that she began to play and Kurt still watched and listened.

You must  
>You must think I'm strong<br>To give me what I'm going through

Well, forgive me  
>Forgive me if I'm wrong<br>But this looks like more than I can do  
>On my own<p>

I know I'm not strong enough to be  
>everything that I'm supposed to be<br>I give up  
>I'm not stong enough<br>Hands of mercy won't you cover me  
>Lord right now I'm asking you to be<br>Strong enough  
>Strong enough<br>For the both of us

Well, maybe  
>Maybe that's the point<br>To reach the point of giving up

Cause when I'm finally  
>Finally at rock bottom<br>Well, that's when I start looking up  
>And reaching out<p>

I know I'm not strong enough to be  
>Everything that I'm supposed to be<br>I give up  
>I'm not stong enough<br>Hands of mercy won't you cover me  
>Lord right now I'm asking you to be<br>Strong enough  
>Strong enough<p>

Cause I'm broken  
>Down to nothing<br>But I'm still holding on to the one thing  
>You are God<br>and you are strong  
>When I am weak<p>

I can do all things  
>Through Christ who gives me strength<br>And I don't have to be  
>Strong enough<br>Strong enough

I can do all things  
>Through Christ who gives me strength<br>And I don't have to be  
>Strong enough<br>Strong enough

Oh, yeah

I know I'm not strong enough to be  
>Everything that I'm supposed to be<br>I give up  
>I'm not stong enough<br>Hands of mercy won't you cover me  
>Lord right now I'm asking you to be<br>Strong enough  
>Strong enough<br>Strong enough

Cooper smiled up at Ellowyn and mouthed somethig and she began to play again and Cooper sang.

I was sure by now  
>God You would have reached down<br>And wiped our tears away  
>Stepped in and saved the day<br>But once again, I say "Amen", and it's still raining

As the thunder rolls  
>I barely hear Your whisper through the rain<br>"I'm with you"  
>And as Your mercy falls<br>I raise my hands and praise the God who gives  
>And takes away<p>

And I'll praise You in this storm  
>And I will lift my hands<br>For You are who You are  
>No matter where I am<br>And every tear I've cried  
>You hold in Your hand<br>You never left my side  
>And though my heart is torn<br>I will praise You in this storm

I remember when  
>I stumbled in the wind<br>You heard my cry to you  
>And you raised me up again<br>My strength is almost gone  
>How can I carry on<br>If I can't find You

But as the thunder rolls  
>I barely hear You whisper through the rain<br>"I'm with you"  
>And as Your mercy falls<br>I raise my hands and praise the God who gives  
>And takes away<p>

And I'll praise You in this storm  
>And I will lift my hands<br>For You are who You are  
>No matter where I am<br>And every tear I've cried  
>You hold in Your hand<br>You never left my side  
>And though my heart is torn<br>I will praise You in this storm

I lift my eyes unto the hills  
>Where does my help come from?<br>My help comes from the Lord  
>The Maker of Heaven and Earth<p>

And I'll praise You in this storm  
>And I will lift my hands<br>For You are who You are  
>No matter where I am<br>And every tear I've cried  
>You hold in Your hand<br>You never left my side  
>And though my heart is torn<br>I will praise You

And I'll praise You in this storm  
>And I will lift my hands<br>For You are who You are  
>No matter where I am<br>And every tear I've cried  
>You hold in Your hand<br>You never left my side  
>And though my heart is torn<br>I will praise You in this stormu in this storm

Cooper wiped away his tears and Ellowyn stopped playing for a minute.

"I picked up a new song and I want you to hear it first. I know you'll love it."

And with that she began to play again.

Here I am, Lord, and I'm drowning in your sea of forgetfulness  
>The chains of yesterday surround me<br>I yearn for peace and rest  
>I don't want to end up where You found me<br>And it echoes in my mind, keeps me awake tonight  
>I know You've cast my sin as far as the east is from the west<br>And I stand before You now as though I've never sinned  
>But today I feel like I'm just one mistake away from You leaving me this way<p>

Jesus, can You show me just how far the east is from the west  
>'cause I can't bear to see the man I've been come rising up in me again<br>In the arms of Your mercy I find rest  
>'cause You know just how far the east is from the west<br>From one scarred hand to the other

I start the day, the war begins, endless reminding of my sin  
>Time and time again Your truth is drowned out by the storm I'm in<br>Today I feel like I'm just one mistake away from You leaving me this way

I know You've washed me white, turned my darkness into light  
>I need Your peace to get me through, to get me through this night<br>I can't live by what I feel, but by the truth Your word reveals  
>I'm not holding on to You, but You're holding on to me<br>You're holding on to me

Jesus, You know just how far the east is from the west  
>I don't have to see the man I've been come rising up in me again<br>In the arms of Your mercy I find rest  
>'cause You know just how far the east is from the west<br>From one scarred hand to the other  
>One scarred hand to the other<br>From one scarred hand to the other

By the time Ellowyn finished the last song she was crying and Kurt knew that song had to mean a lot to her.

She slung her gutair across her back, leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek then make her way to where Kurt was standing.

Ellowyn handed Kurt a bussiness card that had a blue sky with a rainbow with clouds on it. It read Rainbow inc. church and ministry God loves all.

"That is the email and phone I use for the church. My personal I wrote on the Back. If you need a friend just text, call, or email me and we can talk that way or meet somewhere. Just trying to stay hopeful. Goodbye and remember you are loved." With that Ellowyn left and Kurt had this feeling that even though they didn't believe the same she would become one of his best friends.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading. I am so sorry if the religious (christain) tone of this offends you. I hade someone post a review that I have taken down that was homophobic and religious (christian) based. I just wanted to show that not all christans are jerks and hate the LGBT comunty and some don't believe it is a sin. I don't belive it is a sin and it is not okay to hate because of your relgious beliefs. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think I would really appreciate it to know that it is okay to use this theme. I would like to keep Ellowyn in this story becuase she is probly one of my favorie charaters that I have ever come it. So please tell me what you think in review. The songs were Strong Enough by Mattew West and Praise You in This Storm and East to West by Casting Crowns. Just remember until next time you are loved.<p> 


	12. Not a OscarWilde

That is what they told me

But then I lost hope

That was until I found you

You light up my world

And keep the dark at bay

You are my sun

My moon

And stars

You tore my whole world apart

You constructed it into

What it was meant to be

Love last forever

And now

That is what I believe

Now that you

Are here with me

From Kurt

To Blaine

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this isn't a real chapter. I really don't have the energy to write a real chapter but I want to give you something so this is a little love poem Kurt wrote him but doesn't share it with him. It will show up later. Please review what you think of this poem it is an original of mine. Sorry I couldn't right more as soon as I can get the energy I will write you a proper chapter. Thanks you being patient and understand. Until next time remember true love lasts forever.<strong>


	13. The Magical Side

Kurt had had a long week and his is how he found himself sitting in Ellowyn's living room getting ready for a Disney movie marathon.

Ellowyn came in holding a stack of DVDs.

"Now I have pretty much every animated Disney movie ever made and we are going to watch them to take your mind off everything.

Kurt smiled as she put the first one in.

"And lets make this interesting. We need to match up our friends and ourselves with the Disney characters whoever has called the most in the end wins."

Kurt smiled. "Challenge excepted."

The first movie they watched was beauty and the beast.

Halfway through the movie Kurt noticed that Ellowyn was really into the movie singing all the songs and quoting parts.

"Your Belle. That is a point for me."

Ellowyn smiled. "My Husband's Adam one for me."

The next was the little Mermaid.

"This is easy Blaine is Eric and you are Ariel. I'm at three your being slow."

Kurt smiled and he knew he would catch up.

The next was Pocahontas and Kurt found it to easy.

"Jesse is John smith. That's two."

The next was Tangled and Kurt smiled.

"Cooper is Flinn Ryder now we are tied."

Next they watched Mulan and Kurt could not help but laugh.

"Sam has to be mushu. That's four for me."

Ellowyn smiled "You win I give up."

Kurt got up and did a little victory dance and both their laughter filled the house.

The last was Aladdin and Kurt decided to have some fun.

Kurt: I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?<p>

Kurt: I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<p>

Kurt: A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no or where to go  
>Or say we're only dreaming<p>

Ellowyn: A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
>That now I'm in a whole new world with you<p>

Kurt: (Now I'm in a whole new world with you)

Ellowyn: Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feelings<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky<p>

Ellowyn: A whole new world

Kurt: (Don't you dare close your eyes)

Ellowyn: A hundred thousand things to see

Kurt: (Hold your breath, it gets better)

Ellowyn: I'm like a shooting star  
>I've come so far<br>I can't go back  
>To where I used to be<p>

Kurt: A whole new world

Princess Jasmine: Every turn a surprise

Kurt: With new horizons to pursue  
>Princess Jasmine: Every moment gets better<p>

Both: I'll chase them anywhere  
>There's time to spare<br>Let me share this whole new world with you

Kurt: A whole new world

Ellowyn: A whole new world

Kurt: That's where we'll be

Ellowyn: That's where we'll be

Kurt: A thrilling place

Ellowyn: A wondrous place

Both: For you and me

"Did we really just do that?"

Kurt was laughing. "Yes we just did."

Kurts phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kurt it's Jesse Blaine is awake and asking for you."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading I hope you like it. Please reviews and thanks for the patience. The song is a whole new world from aladdin. Until next time when you wish apon a star. Thanks to my friend for the help with the Disney counter parts<p> 


	14. Diary Entry (1)

Dear Diary,

Today I met someone. His name is Kurt. He is really shy but he is a great person to talk to and HE CAN SING! I'm not going to say that it was love at first sight but I do feel this connection with him. I don't know what has made him so shy. I don't want to push him into anything so I will not ask. I hope I'll get to see him more. I may get my fairytale ending.

Yours Truly,

Blaine.

* * *

><p>This is just a little dairy entry Blaine wrote when he first met Blaine. I'm working on the next real chapter and will have it up tomorrow I just need some sleep so I can think straight enough so I can finish it. Makes for the patients.<p> 


	15. Stand by Love

When Kurt got to Blaine's hospital room his hospital had him semi sitting up. Kurt knocked and the went over and sat do in the chair next to the bed.

"Kurt, Now you're a not hurt are you?"

Kurt laughed.

"You almost die and the first thing you ask me is if I am I okay. Unbelievable."

Blaine smiled softly.

"That's because I love you."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand.

"And I love you too."

Blaine smiled sadly. "They said the swelling caused some damage. I'll have relearn pretty much everything."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's forehead.

"Then I'll be right by your side helping you along the way."

* * *

><p>Several months later Blaine had gained and relearned to move around and do some things on his own.<p>

Now Kurt was sitting there watching as Blaine began to learn to walk all over again. Blaine's progress was every slow and Kurt could see that not being able to achieve this task was having its wear on Blaine.

Just then Kurt's world seen to slow as Blaine lost his balance and fell to the floor.

Then the floodgates opened and all the walls coming down. Kurt got Blaine up off the floor and in his lap holding the shorter man close to him.

"Now shh shh it's okay Blaine." Kurt ran his fingers through the black curls on top of Blaine's head as he cried.

"No it's not okay Kurt. I can't do this anymore. I give up." Blaine barred his face into Kurt's chest and cried harder.

"Now stop that thinking right now mister. Don't you give up." Blaine went to protest but Kurt had already begun to sing to him.

Just a small town girl  
>Livin' in a lonely world<br>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy  
>Born and raised in south Detroit<br>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<p>

Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the night  
>Streetlights people<br>Living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the night<p>

Working hard to get my fill  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
>Some were born to sing the blues<br>Oh, the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<p>

Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the night  
>Streetlight people<br>Living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the night<p>

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on<br>Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Streetlight people

Blaine smiled and barried his face into Kurts shoulder.

"Okay I'll keep trying."

Kurt smiled and held Blaine tight. "You better."

* * *

><p>After several long months of physical therapy and treatment Blaine was allowed to go home. Blaine could walk now but he wasn't really able to walk unassisted and still tired out when assisted so he still used the wheelchair.<p>

One night when Kurt went to check on Blaine he found Blaine sitting on his bed just looking tired and worn Kneeled down in front of Blaine and smiled softly.

"How are you feeling?"

Blaine sign. "Sore."

"How about a back rub?"

Blaine nodded and layed down on the bed as Kurt turned out Blaine's large bedroom light and turned on his desk lamp that left a soft glow and the stereo next to the desk.

Kurt started ar Blaine's shoulders and worked his way down Blaine's back as he sang softly with the music playing.

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
>And build a Lego house<br>If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,  
>There's one thing on my mind<br>It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
>If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now<p>

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
>I'll pick you up when you're getting down<br>And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
>I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind<br>I'll do it all for you in time  
>And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now<p>

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
>And colour you in<br>If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
>Now I'll surrender up my heart<br>And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
>I'll pick you up when you're getting down<br>And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
>I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind<br>I'll do it all for you in time  
>And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now<p>

Don't hold me down  
>I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take<p>

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
>If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now<p>

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
>I'll pick you up when you're getting down<br>And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
>I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind<br>I'll do it all for you in time  
>And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now<p>

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
>I'll pick you up when you're getting down<p>

And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
>I'll do it all for you in time<br>And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
>I'm out of touch, I'm out of love<br>I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
>And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now<p>

When Kurt ha finished he saw that Blaine had fallen asleep. He covered Blaine with his blanket and tucked him in. He kissed Blaine on the forehead and turned of the light leaving the radio on.

* * *

><p>Author's notescomments: Thank you for waiting and reading. Please review. Thanks to my friend once again for telling me to use don't stop believing by jounry. The other song is lego house by ed sheeren. And as for the soulmate name on the wrist i will not be using that anymore it the story because it serves no perpose to the story. Sorry if that upsets you.


	16. Again and Again

Jesse was lying on the couch when Cooper got home from work.

"Kurt wants to talk to us."

"About?" Cooper sat down on the floor next to the couch where his husband was lying.

"Take a guess."

Cooper seemed to think about it for a minute then let out a sigh.

"He wants to marry Blaine and he wants out permission?"

"Bingo." Jesse got up and went into the kitchen to make tea with Cooper not far behind.

"Am I really qualified for that?"

Jesse smiled as he pulled the tea out of the cabinet.

"You're his older brother. Yes that makes you qualified. He may even ask you to give him away you never know with Blaine."

Cooper sighed and rapped his arms around Jesse's waist and laid his head on Jesse's shoulder.

"Are you alright Coop.?"

"I'm fine babe."

Jesse turn around to face Cooper.

"Why do you still think you can get away with lying to me? I can hear that you are not okay by the way you are sighing. Please love. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Blaine's growing up. More like he is grown up. We are all each other have left. I just feel like with him getting married, because I know he will say yes, I am losing my baby brother."

Jesse smiled and hugged Cooper tight. "Nothing will cause you to lose Blaine. He loves you. You're his big brother. You will always have a place in his life. But he's 23 now. He has found the love of his life and he's growing up. When we got married did he lose you?"

Cooper shook his head no.

"Then you won't lose him."

Cooper smiled.

"Gosh Jess, I just keep falling in love with you all over again.

Jesse smiled and kissed Cooper lightly.

"I know you do and I love you too. Now Kurt is going to be here around 8 so be nice.'

Cooper smiled and he knew that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>I just wanted to do something with Cooper and Jesse I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.<p> 


	17. Are You Married, River?

Kurt stood there behind Blaine looking into the mirror watching as Blaine put the finishing touches on his costume.

"Your are the best boyfriend ever for taking me to comic con Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "I should get more credit I am wearing this costume plus the wig."

Blaine chuckled.

Kurt was wearing a white collared button up tank top with a denim jacket. He had on jeans that matched the jacket and brown cowboy boots. He had a tan gun holster strapped around his waist that had a fake pistol in it. His hair was hidden under the wig that was a mess of think blond curls.

"I think you make a beautiful River song." Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled.

Blaine was wearing black pants with black boots. He had a white dress shirt on with his favorite tweed jacket and red bowtie and matching suspenders. He had his fair parted to the side and it straightened out enough that it waved.

"And you make an amazing doctor." Blaine smiled

"We better go before we are late. I am not missing any of this especially Matt Smiths Q and A."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand.

"Then come on sweetie."

* * *

><p>They got there and Kurt saw Blaine's eyes light up and he new that this was going to be a great day.<p>

* * *

><p>After several hours of walking around and obtaining some interesting fan gear Blaine was sitting in the front row of the conference room while Kurt was standing in line so he could executed and he hoped this all worked out.<p>

* * *

><p>After standing there for a while Matt Smith came out and Kurt left the ring that was in his jean pocket getting heavier as he got closer to the microphone. He hoped this plain worked even more he hoped that Blaine would say yes.<p>

It took a bit but Kurt finally got to the microphone to speak. He took a deep breath before he opened his mouth.

"Hello Matt. I'm Kurt."

"Hello Kurt."

"I did not know what Doctor Who was until I met my amazing boyfriend and I wouldn't be standing here dressed as River if it wasn't for him. I Truly do love him. And I was just wondering if you could help me with something special?"

"Sure I will help." Matt came over and Kurt handed him the note that he had written ahead of time. Matt opened it and read it. When he finished reading it he smiled and winked at Kurt.

"Now which one of you is Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine raised his hand not quite sure what was going on or why Matt smith was looking for him.

"Stand up for a moment please."

Blaine stood up and looked over and Kurt and Kurt just smiled at him.

"Now Blaine I have been asked to ask you a question. A question that I do not know the answer to so here it goes. Blaine, Will you marry Kurt?"

Blaine froze for a moment then took off through the people to where Kurt was and practically knocked Kurt to the ground taking the microphone stand and a few other people with them.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "Yes"

The two kissed and everyone in the room clapped and cheered.

"Now this is a first normally I am the one getting the marriage proposals." With that comment Matt made everyone laughed and Blaine blushed.

Matt smiled. "Blaine, Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Blaine smiled like a kid in a candy shop. "Since you won't be at my wedding reception can you do the drunken giraffe dance?"

"That I can do." With that Matt got up and did the dance sending everyone in the room into laughter.

* * *

><p>Walking home that night Blaine held onto Kurt's hand tight admiring his engagement ring smiling.<p>

"I love you Kurt."

Kurt smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I love you to Blaine."

They walked home in blissful silence because they both know this was the start of forever.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I got this idea when I went to comic con and saw Matt Smith's Q and A. If you don't know who that is for you non-whovians that is the 11th doctor. (If you are not a whovian I recommend you become one because Doctor Who is amazing.) And instead of explaining the drunken giraffe dance I'm just attaching a link so you can see for yourself. Thank you for supporting this story; if I have done the math correctly I plan on having at least 6 more chapters until the end of this story. Just remember please review and Thank you. Until next time…. Geronimo.<p>

watch?v=Y2CMZFIa4sU  
>(Drunken Giraffe dance)<p> 


	18. Amazing Man

WARNING: TALK OF SUICIDE AND SUICIDE ATTEMPS

Kurt was lying on the couch reading his magazine while Blaine was in the kitchen baking when Blaine's phone began to ring.

"Can you get that for me babe?"

Kurt sighed and sat up grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Kurt, It's Ellowyn._ Is_ Blaine around?"_

"Yeah. He's baking at the moment. What do you need to tell him?"

"Kurt just put it on speaker."

Kurt put it on speaker and set the phone on the table.

"_Can you guys hear me okay?_

"Just fine Ell. So what is it that you need to talk about?" Blaine took out the brownies from the oven."

"_I have a code indigo coming to stay with me. I was thinking that you might want to come over and talk to him since you seem to be really good with these kinds of cases."_

"I'll be over there in a half an hour."

"_Alright see you then."_

With that Ellowyn hung up and Blaine put on his shoes and jacket.

"So what is a code indigo?" Kurt was sitting on the couch ready to leave.

"There is one of those straight camp things that some Christians see as a place to get ride of the sin and make them straight. Well lets just say it doesn't work the way they wish it did. There are the young men and women that go in there and it just goes downhill. It just causes them to hate themselves and to become depressed. As you can imagine this causes problems and the kids just want it all time end and they can think of one way out. Now I've seen several cases where they have succeeded and those are the ones that I wish we couldn't have gotten to before it was to late. Then there are the one's that their attempts fail and Ellowyn goes and gets them. They live with her and we trying to help them and get them on the right track. Those are what we call code indigo."

Kurt saw the pain in Blaine's face.

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

Blaine smiled. "Of course you can come with me Kurt."

Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>The ride over to Ellowyn's seemed like it took forever. When they got there, Blaine went up to the door and knocked.<p>

The door slowly opened and Ellowyn smiled at the two.

"Hi guys. He's on the second floor, first door on the left. Have fun."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks Ell."

They both walked up the stairs to the second floor stopping at the first door on the left.

Blaine knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard a soft voice reply.

Blaine opened the door and walked in.

Sitting there in the corner at the computer soft music playing that had an alternative rock feeling. He spun around to face Kurt and Blaine.

"Hi I'm Blaine and this is my fiancé Kurt."

Kurt waved smiling gently.

"I'm Cyrus"

He waved his at the bed and both Kurt and Blaine sat down.

"So why are you guys here?"

"Just here if you want to talk or need a friend. "

Cyrus smiled. "It's been a long time since I've had a real friend."

Blaine smiled. "Well that what we are here for."

They sat there for several hours just talking. Kurt noticed the more they talked the more Cyrus opened up.

"So you enjoy music." Kurt smiled and Cyrus.

"Music is my life. I want to make it big some day and change people's lives. And just not my music, I want to get out of this dark period in my life and show people you can come back from something and it will be okay."

"Well let's see what you can do."

Cyrus grabbed the guitar sitting next to the computer desk and began to play.

Get on your knees  
>And I thought you can leave it all in your mind (it is)<br>All in your mind (it is)  
>Crawl in the backseat, old friend<br>It is really all in your mind (it is)  
>All in your mind (you look)<p>

So tired of living like a kite, kite, kite, kite...

Look at all the trees in the light  
>They are growing all in your mind (it is)<br>All in your mind (it is)  
>Look at all the leaves in the fire<br>They are burning all in your mind (it is)  
>All in your mind (you look)<p>

So tired of living like a kite, kite, kite, kite...

Get on your knees  
>And I thought you can leave it all in your mind (it is)<br>All in your mind (it is)

Kurt smiled wondering what he did to deserve a man as amazing as Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please leave a review of what you think. Today is national day of silence where you pledge to be silent in protest of the bullying of the L.G.B.T. community. And if you have pledged and stayed silent I thank you so much. The song is open season by high highs<br>and I have to thank my friend once again for the song and the name Cyrus. So thanks and until next time…


	19. dairy entry (2)

Dear diary,

You will not believe what happened today. Kurt and I went to comic con and watched Matt Smith's Q&A. Kurt goes up to ask a question and I sat in the crowd just to watch. When He got there he asked Matt to help him with something and handed him a piece of paper. The next thing I know I'm being ask if I will marry Kurt! Of course I said yes (I love the man after all). And Matt asked him if I had anything to ask and I asked if he could do the Drunk Giraffe dance since it would happen at the reception and he did! This was truly the happiest day of my life. The funny thing is right before I met Kurt I had given up on finding love. God just has his timing perfected so it goes just the way you need it to. I am just so happy and thankful that Kurt is in my life now. I don't know what I would do without him. He truly is my Arabian knight like tack. Which that makes me princess Yum Yum (Which I am okay with.) Well I need to go to bed so I am going to stop writing. Latter.

* * *

><p>My computer is being weird so I can just post this for right now I am sorry. I will get the next real Chapter up ASAP. Please review. And The Arabian knight and princess Yum Yum is from an older movie call the thief and the cobbler that I truly was in love with when I was a little kid. It was the only tap that I got from blockbuster all the time. So if you want to look it up. It also has the names the princess and the cobbler and the Arabian knight. I am sorry this late I was havinf issues with the site as well. I will try to get my full easter themed chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for your patiene. And I undated chapters 1 and 4 so please re read those.<p> 


	20. Easter Sunday

Kurt smiled when he saw all the cups with different color dies spread out all across the table.

"Are we dying Easter eggs?"

Blaine walked up smiling from ear to ear.

"Well of course it's Easter. You can have Easter without Easter eggs."

"Then lets get started."

They sat there coloring and dying the eggs before Blaine decided to turn on the radio and when they heard the song both turned to the other and smiled.

(**Kurt **_Blaine __**Both)**_

**_Puff, the magic dragon_**

_**Lived by the sea**_

_**And frolicked in the autumn mist**_

_**In a land called Honalee**_

**Little Jackie Paper**

**Loved that rascal Puff,**

**And brought him strings and sealing wax**

**And other fancy stuff**

**_Puff, the magic dragon_**

_**Lived by the sea**_

_**And frolicked in the autumn mist**_

_**In a land called Honalee**_

_**Puff, the magic dragon**_

_**Lived by the sea**_

_**And frolicked in the autumn mist**_

_**In a land called Honalee**_

Together they would travel

_On a boat with billowed sail,_

_And Jackie kept a lookout _

_Perched on Puff's gigantic tai_

_Noble kings and princes _

_Would bow whenever they came_

_Pirate ships would lower their flags _

_When Puff roared out his name_

_**Puff, the magic dragon**_

_**Lived by the sea**_

_**And frolicked in the autumn mist**_

_**In a land called Honalee**_

_**Puff, the magic dragon**_

_**Lived by the sea**_

_**And frolicked in the autumn mist**_

_**In a land called Honalee**_

**A dragon lives forever**

**But not so, little boys**

**Painted wings and giant's rings**

**Make way for other toys**

_One gray night it happened_

_Jackie Paper came no more_

_And Puff, that mighty dragon_

_He ceased his fearless roar_

**His head was bent in sorrow**

**Green scales fell like rain**

**Puff no longer went to play **

**Along the cherry lane**

_Without his lifelong friend_

_Puff could not be brave_

_So Puff, that mighty dragon_

_Sadly slipped into his cave_

_**Puff, the magic dragon**_

_**Lived by the sea**_

_**And frolicked in the autumn mist**_

_**In a land called Honalee**_

_**Puff, the magic dragon**_

_**Lived by the sea**_

_**And frolicked in the autumn mist**_

_**In a land called Honalee**_

Kurt laughed continuing to dying the eggs and put them in the containers.

"I haven't sang that song since I was a kid."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek.

'I haven't either."

They finished the eggs then started cleaning up.

"Ellowyn has invited us to come over for an Easter dinner Sunday if you would like and she wanted me to personally invite you to come to church with me Sunday morning."

Blaine kept looking down at the dished in the sink not wanting to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Why would she want to make sure of that?"

Blaine sighed. "Because she knows that even though you don't believe it still means a lot to me that you come to church with me."

Kurt gently turned Blaine away from the sink so they were facing each other.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

'Because I don't want you to leave me because you feel like I am trying to push my faith on you and make you change your beliefs. I will never do that. Faith is something people have to find for themselves. I just want you there as a form of support and acceptance. It's just I see it as you saying that you don't think any different of me for being a Christian and you will stand by me no matter what."

Blaine finally looked up and Kurt was smiling. "Can I wear a fabulous hat?"

Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt tight. "So you're going?"

"If it means that much to you I will go."

Blaine smiled. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine."

* * *

><p>That Easter Sunday Kurt sat there in the pew next to Blaine with Jesse and Cooper each on dressed in their Sunday best with the colors of the spring season. Jesse had on Blaine dress pants and a Light blue button up shirt. Cooper had on Kaki pants with a yellow button up shirt. Blaine was wearing white dress pants with a black dress shirt and a Light purple blazer. Kurt was wearing Black dress pants with a white dress shirt and a light Pink blazer.<p>

"Now are you sure your okay with being here? If your not you can still leave."

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"I am here because I love you and nothing is going to get me to leave."

Blaine smiled. "You going to be okay here with Coop and Jess while I'm up there singing?"

"I'll be fine Blaine. Now you better get up there before Ellowyn comes looking for you."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the check before getting up and heading to the front.

They sat there for a few minutes before Ellowyn took up the microphone.

"Good morning everyone. I am so glad to see your faces this joyous Easter Sunday. For those of you who are new I want to welcome you to Rainbow ministers inc. I am Ellowyn. Thank you for being here this morning and I invite you this morning to worship freely sing dance just be safe and try not to hurt yourself. So lets get started this morning."

With that Blaine began to play and the whole atmosphere seemed to change in the room as the people began to worship.

Savior I come  
>Quiet my soul remember<br>Redemption's hill  
>Where Your blood was spilled<br>For my ransom  
>Everything I once held dear<br>I count it all as lost

Lead me to the cross  
>Where Your love poured out<br>Bring me to my knees  
>Lord I lay me down<br>Rid me of myself  
>I belong to You<br>Lead me, lead me to the cross

You were as I  
>Tempted and trialed<br>Human  
>The word became flesh<br>Bore my sin and death  
>Now you're risen<p>

Everything I once held dear  
>I count it all as lost<p>

Lead me to the cross  
>Where Your love poured out<br>Bring me to my knees  
>Lord I lay me down<br>Rid me of myself  
>I belong to You<br>Lead me, lead me to the cross

To your heart  
>To your heart<br>Lead me to your heart  
>Lead me to your heart<br>Lead me to the cross

Where Your love poured out  
>Bring me to my knees<br>Lord I lay me down  
>Rid me of myself<br>I belong to You  
>Lead me, lead me to the cross<p>

After the song was finished everyone greeted everyone, announcements where made and prays where said. Offering was taken up and everything seemed to have this peaceful air to it.

Ellowyn once again took up the microphone. "Now my Friend Blaine is going to sing for us today."

Blaine smiled and took center stage smiling as he sang.

I am not skilled to understand  
>What God has willed, what God has planned<br>I only know at his right hand  
>Stands my Savior<p>

I take him at His word and deed  
>Christ died to save me: this I read<br>And in my heart I find a need  
>Of Him to be my Savior<br>That he would leave his place on high  
>And come for sinful man to die<br>You called it strange so once did I  
>Before I knew my Savior<p>

My Savior loves  
>My Savior lives<br>My savior's always there for me  
>My God he was<br>My God he is  
>My God he's always gonna be<p>

My Savior loves  
>My Savior lives<br>My savior's always there for me  
>My God he was<br>My God he is  
>My God he's always gonna be<p>

Yes living, dying let me bring  
>My strength my Solace from the Spring<br>That he who lives to be my king  
>Once died to be my Savior<br>That he would leave his place on high  
>And come for sinful man to die<br>You called it strange, so once did I  
>Before I knew my Savior<p>

My Savior loves  
>My Savior lives<br>My savior's always there for me  
>My God he was<br>My God he is  
>My God he's always gonna be<p>

My Savior loves  
>My Savior lives<br>My savior's always there for me  
>My God he was<br>My God he is  
>My God he's always gonna be<p>

[PAUSE]

My Savior loves  
>My Savior lives<br>My savior's always there for me  
>My God he was<br>My God he is  
>My God he's always gonna be<p>

My Savior loves  
>My Savior lives<br>My savior's always there for me  
>My God he was<br>My God he is  
>My God he's always gonna be<p>

My Savior loves  
>My Savior lives<br>My savior's always there for me  
>My God he was<br>My God he is  
>My God he's always gonna be<p>

My Savior lives  
>My Savior loves<br>My Savior lives  
>My Savior loves<br>My Savior lives

After Blaine finished singing everyone clapped and the message of the meaning of Easter and salvation was given.

Kurt listen to the words said but was more fascinated by Blaine's face.

Blaine was the happiest Kurt had ever seen him and he was so care free.

Kurt had to admit he loved seeing this side of Blaine.

After the message a invitation was given and one final song began to play.

Out of my bondage, sorrow and night,

Jesus, I come; Jesus I come.  
>Into thy freedom, gladness and light,<br>Jesus, I come to thee.  
>Out of my sickness into Thy health,<br>Out of my wanting and into Thy wealth,  
>Out of my sin and into Thyself.<br>Jesus, I come to Thee.  
>Out of my shameful failure and loss,<p>

Jesus, I come; Jesus, I come.  
>Jesus, I come to Thee.<br>Out of earth's sorrows into thy balm,  
>Out of life's storms and into Thy calm,<br>Out of distress into jubilant psalm,  
>Jesus, I come to Thee.<p>

As the people went to the front and Blaine prayed with them he could see how truly happy Blaine was. Kurt couldn't remember ever seeing Blaine this happy.

Out of unrest and arrogant pride,  
>Jesus, I come; Jesus, I come.<br>Into Thy blessed will to abide,  
>Jesus, I come to Thee.<br>Out of myself to dwell in Thy love,  
>Out of despair into raptures above,<br>Upward forever on wings like a dove,  
>Jesus, I come to Thee<br>Out of the fear and dread of the tomb,

Jesus, I come; Jesus, I come.  
>Into the joy and light of Thy home,<br>Jesus, I come to Thee.  
>Out of the depths of ruin untold,<br>Into the peace of Thy sheltering fold,  
>Ever Thy glorious face to behold,<br>Jesus, I come to Thee.

The service ended and they all filled out into the parking lot. Blaine found Kurt and they walked back to the car hand in hand. Kurt had made up his mind. If he got to see Blaine that happy he could come every Sunday.

* * *

><p>Thank you for being paitent for this and I am sorry it is kind of long I just went with the flow when writing it. I am sorry if any of the religious content upsets anyone but it is what I thought of when I thought of easter. The songs were puff the magic dragon, Lead me to the cross by hillsong, My Savior My God by Aaron Shust, and Jesus I come. Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think I love hearing from you guys. Happy Easter and I hope you had a great day. I am sorry if the lyrics are not blocked off the way they should be when I loaded it to the docmanager it changed the spacing so I had to go back and fix it and I did the best I could.<p> 


	21. A Poem For My Love

Kurt sat there in the park watching Blaine talk to the kids in the youth group. Blaine was all over the place constantly moving around and using his hands to talk. Kurt smiled and started to right onto his notepad.

I do not believe in God

But if I ever do

It will be because of you

The passion you have

When you speak of his love

You seen to make me question

My own beliefs everyday

Because love you have

Is something unearthly

I do not understand

What I never did to deserve someone

As amazing as you

I can't help but think

There is someone up there

Because I can't say

It was by chance we met

So someone had sent you to me

I just don't know who that could be

Kurt smiled at the poem. Blaine's love truly did amaze him.

* * *

><p>Thank you for your patients. It has been a long weekend and I thought I would give you guys something. I will get a full chapter up sometime I'm just having a hard time coming up with what to write. Please review and tell me what you think, what you would like to see or where you think I am going with this story. Unitl next time.<p> 


	22. Real Life Fairytale

Blaine stood over his bed packing up his guitar.

"So where are we going that you need your guitar?"

"We'll I thought today that since I don't have classes today we could both go to happy Lamb's foster home to hang out with the kids."

"Sounds fun."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

"I'll warn you they can be a handful."

Kurt smiled and they left the apartment.

It was a ten-minute walked to the large house with the giant red and white sign on it that seemed so out of place in the city. Blaine stepped up to the door knocking then stepping back taking Kurt's hand in his.

The door opened to show a woman in her late thirties with curly red hair pulled back into a bun and light green eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with white jeans.

"Hi Blaine haven't seen you in awhile." She then spotted his and Kurt's entwined hands and smiled. "And who is this?" She steeped a bit out of the door as to get a better look at Kurt.

"I'm Kurt. Blaine's fiancé."

She seemed a bit surprised at this news but kept a smiled on her face. " You must be really special to get Blaine to want to marry you. Why don't you both come in all the kids are in the family area. They have missed you Blaine. And there are some new faces."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks Trisha. I have missed them too."

Blaine led Kurt through the enormous house into a large room that had a white couch on one wall and a T.V. on the other. There were about eight kids sitting in the floor playing but when they heard the footsteps of the two men approaching they all stopped and turned in that direction.

When a little boy with dark curls in a blue shirt stopped Blaine, his eyes light up.

"Blaine!" The little boy ran over and hugged Blaine's leg.

"Hi there Gavin. Wow you've grown."

"Yep. Three whole inches." Gavin smiled showing off his missing teeth.

"Guys this here is Kurt. Kurt this is Gavin, Jillian, Rose, Rory, River, Martha, Donna and Jack."

Kurt smiled at the children. He sat on the couch watching Blaine play all kinds of games with them causing smiles and laughter. After sitting there for a while Kurt left a little tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see a little 3-year-old little girl with long blond and big blue eyes staring at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back reaching up for him.

He picked her up and set her in his lap. "Well hi there. I'm Kurt. And who are you?"

The little girl seemed to think before answering. "Gwendolyn."

"That is a very pretty name."

She smiled at Kurt and snuggled up to him raping her arms around him laying her hear on his chest.

"Do you want to play with the other kids?" Gwendolyn shook her head and sat there in Kurt's lap contently. Kurt looked over to see Blaine sitting down on a stool as the children gathered around him.

"Tell us a story Blaine." Gavin said as he sat down right in front of Blaine.

"Okay. What kind of story?"

"A fairytale." Rose piped up.

"Okay a fairytale " Blaine seemed to think.

"Once upon a time in a land far away from here there was a Prince. He lived in his castle with his mommy and daddy and older Brother. Now the Prince was very happy with his life. He would walk around his garden for hours singing among the roses. So it came time for the prince to marry. The prince's parents set him up to meet any lovely girls but the prince was not interested in the girls. He looked and looked but he could not find that special person to fill that place in his heart that was missing. Then one day when the prince was in his garden there was a knight that came riding into the castle. The prince knew from that first moment that the Knight was the piece that he had been missing in his life. So that night he met the knight in the Garden and they talked and sang songs together and feel in love. When the prince told his parents that he loved the knight they kicked him out of the kingdom but that did not upset the prince for he now could be with the knight. So the prince and the knight got married and lived in a nice little cottage in the middle in the forest. They both loved each other so much so they lived happily ever after."

Kurt smiled at the joy Blaine got from entertaining the kids. No wonder he was going to school to become a teacher.

"I know you're the knight." Gwendolyn smiled at Kurt. "That means you love and keep people safe. Keep me safe?"

"Always." Kurt smiled as the little girl falling asleep in his arms.

Blaine watched Kurt with the little girl and couldn't help but thinking about what it would be like when they would have children of there own and this made him smile.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading this and being patient on the next full chapter. I hope you enjoy this please leave a review telling me what you think. Thanks. Until next time<p> 


	23. Ohana Means Family

Blaine was sitting there on the couch reading when Kurt came in.

"What do you have there?"

"A letter…from my mom" Blaine sat it on the table and sighed running his hand through his hair.

"What does she want?" Kurt came over and sat down next to Blaine,

"She wants all of us to come down for Mother's Day. She says she wants to meet you and apologize to Jesse and Cooper in person. I just don't understand this at all. She had never been accepting of anything and then out of nowhere this happens. I haven't even talked to her in three years. And only God knows what my dad has to say about all this."

Kurt took Blaine's hands in his and turned so he was facing his distressed fiancé.

"Maybe she realized that she has made a terrible mistake in being un-accepting and not showing you how much she loves you and cares. You are here son after all and the love of a mother is something very powerful. You know it sounds like she really wants to make amends with you. And really who cares what your dad thinks. He is just a cowardly man that resorted to violence against the people that he is suppose to love and protect. And if you decided you want to go I will be with you and not him or anyone else is going to hurt you as long I am there with you Blaine. I love you and it is my job to protect you and help you and I am behind you one hundred percent whatever you want to do."

"Thank you Kurt. That means a lot to me. I think it may be a good thing if we all go down there to try and make amends even if it is just for my own peace."

Kurt smiled knowing that no matter how this all went down Blaine would be at peace with himself.

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why I let you convince me that this was a good idea." Jesse was unpacking his suitcase in the master bedroom of the house that Pop-Pop had left him and Jesse. This house was down the road from Cooper and Blaine's childhood home.<p>

"This is more for Blaine than it is for me and I really want to be here for my little brother and part of me wants to see what dad has to say about all of this."

"The fist thing either one of them says to any of us I am leaving and not ever going back." Cooper sighed and finished putting his things away.

"Lets go see if Kurt and Blaine and ready so we can get this over with."

* * *

><p>Standing there on the porch of thier childhood home Cooper and Blaine seemed uneasy as they waited for the door to be answered.<p>

A few seconds passed and a shorter woman with black curly hair and blue eyes opened the door. She was still beautiful but it was obvious that life had worn the woman.

"Hello my boys come in." She stepped aside and let the four men into a large living that had dark wood floors a white couch and chairs and a large grand piano sitting in the middle of the living room on a red rug that matched the color of the walls.

She slipped into the kitchen coming back with a tray of glasses a pitcher of ice tea and homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Kurt sat on the couch with Blaine. Cooper and Jesse sat in the two chairs against the wall while Mrs. Anderson sat in the red chair facing all four of them.

It was silence until Cooper decided to break it. "Mom why did you want us to come over after all these years of not talking to either Blaine or me for years and rejecting us and the ones we love?"

Kurt saw the sadness in her eyes as Mrs. Anderson. "Because I wanted to apologize for the way I treated both of you. It was for your own good. If I got you to leave and never talk to your father or me again he could no longer hurt you. I couldn't protect you or get away from your father when you were younger. I needed to protect you and it was the only way. I love both of you every much."

"What does dad think about this now?"

Mrs. Anderson wiped her tears on the back of her hand. "Your father left me for someone young and attractive. And I am not bitter I am grateful. He wont be here to hurt anyone of us ever again. He never did want to marry me, ours was arranged and it just made him hate me. That's why he was so abusive."

Without another word Cooper got up and ran over to his mother and hugged her. Blaine was right after him.

"It's okay mom. We forgive you."

Mrs. Anderson laughed as her sons let her go.

"Now Blaine don't you have someone to introduce to me."

Blaine laughed and went and sat next to Kurt.

"Mom, this is my fiancé Kurt. Kurt this is my mom."

Kurt smiled at her. "It is nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson."

"Please, call me Barbara or mom whichever you choose and that goes for you too Jesse."

Jesse smiled. "Of course Barbara"

Kurt smiled. "Thank you Barbara."

She stood up smiling. "Now lets eat dinner then we can gather around and use that piano it hasn't been used in so long it is most likely out of tune."

* * *

><p>"That was amazing mom." Blaine smiled as he sat down on the piano bench and played a few chords and to everyone surprise it was in tune.<p>

"I know, now what song do you want me to sing?"

Blaine seemed to think about it for a moment before he began to play.

Baby cried the day the circus came to town  
>'cause she didn't want parades just passin' by her<br>So she painted on a smile and took up with some clown  
>While she danced without a net upon the wire<br>I know a lot about 'er 'cause, you see  
>Baby is an awful lot like me<p>

Don't cry out loud  
>Just keep it inside, learn how to hide your feelings<br>Fly high and proud  
>And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all<p>

Baby saw that when they pulled that big top down  
>They left behind her dreams among the litter<br>The different kind of love she thought she'd found  
>There was nothin' left but sawdust and some glitter<br>But baby can't be broken 'cause you see  
>She had the finest teacher-that was me-I told 'er<p>

Don't cry out loud  
>Just keep it inside and learn how to hide your feelings<br>Fly high and proud  
>And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all<p>

Don't cry out loud  
>Just keep it inside and learn how to hide your feelings<br>Fly high and proud  
>And if you should fall, remember you almost made it<p>

Don't cry out loud  
>Just keep it inside and learn how to hide your feelings<br>Fly high and proud  
>And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all<p>

Barbara smiled and took her seat in her chair.

"Would you want to sing at our wedding?" Kurt asked smiling at her.

"I'd be honored dear."

They spent the night taking turns and playing and neither Blaine or Cooper could remember when they felt this happy or so much like a family.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and waiting for this it has been a busy weekend. Now I have done the official math and there are only three more chapters of this story left. Thank you for reading and please keep the reviews coming. The song is don't cry out loud. (It is done by many artist but my favorite is John Barrowman's version.) Until next time.<p> 


	24. The Day That You Found Me

Kurt was sitting on the couch leaning over the coffee table Blaine sitting across from him on the floor.

"Well everything is finished now." Kurt sighed a leaned into the couch.

"I can't believe it. We're getting married on Wednesday. That's only five days."

Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"To tell you the truth I use to think I would never get married. I thought after being abused I was broken, that no other man would want me. I was proven wrong.."

Blaine moved off of the floor and sat next to Kurt taking his hand in his. "God normally has a way of proving you wrong when it is needed. I thought I would never find love but He proved me wrong because here you are."

Kurt sighed and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. "It amazes me how you believe in God after all you have seen in this world."

Blaine ran his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand. "I have seen the love of God and he has shown me that he loves me and loves everyone. I see the good he has made in everything. I have seen the love and compaction. And don't worry one day you will too in God's time."

Kurt smiled. "You really do make me rethink what I believe you know that."

Blaine smiled. "May be part of God's plan."

* * *

><p>Kurt got up the next morning like every Sunday morning and got ready for church but today felt different. Before he got into the shower he put on the CD Blaine had made him forever ago. He had never played the CD because he had never wanted to listen to Christian music out of Sunday morning with Blaine. Something was different about today he put the CD on play and continued his morning routine. Kurt was finished getting dressed when a song caught his attention. It was a recording Blaine had done and he was compelled to sit down and to just listen.<p>

There is power in the name of Jesus

There is power in the name of Jesus

There is power in the name of Jesus

To break every chain

Break every chain

Break every chain

There is power in the name of Jesus

There is power in the name of Jesus

There is power in the name of Jesus

To break every chain

Break every chain

Break every chain

To break every chain

Break every chain

Break every chain

All sufficient sacrifice

So freely given

Such a price

Bought our redemption

Heaven's gates swing wide

There is power in the name of Jesus

There is power in the name of Jesus

There is power in the name of Jesus

To break every chain

Break every chain

Break every chain

To break every chain

Break every chain

Break every chain

There's an army rising up

There's an army rising up

There's an army rising up

To break every chain

Break every chain

Break every chain

To break every chain

Break every chain

Break every chain

There is power in the name of Jesus

There is power in the name of Jesus

There is power in the name of Jesus

To break every chain

Break every chain

Break every chain

There is power in the name of Jesus

There is power in the name of Jesus

There is power in the name of Jesus

To break every chain

Break every chain

Break every chain

To break every chain

Break every chain

Break every chain

* * *

><p>Kurt sat there in the church with Cooper and Jesse with Blaine on the stage like always but the atmosphere seemed different and Kurt seemed to be the only one that noticed.<p>

Ellowyn steeped up to the podium smiling. "Good morning everyone. I welcome you to Rainbow Inc ministry and churches. I am Ellowyn and I hope you enjoy yourself today. Before I get to the message today I saw we sing a song. Hit it Blaine."

Let love explode and bring the dead to life

A love so bold to see a revolution somehow

Let love explode and bring the dead to life

A love so bold to see a revolution somehow

Now I'm lost in Your freedom

In this world I'll overcome

My God's not dead

He's surely alive

He's living on the inside

Roaring like a lion

My God's not dead

He's surely alive

He's living on the inside

Roaring like a lion

Roaring, He's roaring, roaring like a lion

Let Hope arise and make the darkness hide

My faith is dead I need resurrection somehow

Now I'm lost in Your freedom

In this world I'll overcome

My God's not dead

He's surely alive

He's living on the inside

Roaring like a lion

My God's not dead

He's surely alive

He's living on the inside

Roaring like a lion

Roaring, He's roaring, roaring like a lion

Let heaven roar

And fire fall

Come shake the ground

With the sound

Of revival

My God's not dead

He's surely alive

He's living on the inside

Roaring like a lion

My God's not dead

He's surely alive

He's living on the inside

Roaring like a lion

My God's not dead

He's surely alive

He's living on the inside

Roaring like a lion

My God's not dead

He's surely alive

He's living on the inside

Roaring like a lion

He's roaring, He's roaring, He's roaring like a lion

He's roaring, He's roaring, He's roaring like a lion

"Thank you Blaine for leading us all in that amazing song. God is not dead. He is alive in everything all around us and in us. Now today we are going to focus on the scripture of Matthew 18:12-14. You can turn there in your own bible and it will be up on the screen behind me. Matthew 18: 12-14 says 'What do you think? If a man owns a hundred sheep, and one of them wanders away, will he not leave the ninety-nine on the hills and go to look for the one that wandered off? And if he finds it, truly I tell you, he is happier about that one sheep than about the ninety-nine that did not wonder off. In the same way your Father in heaven is not willing that any of these little ones should perish.'

Here Jesus is talking to his disciples about how we have to follow God and have faith like child. And he is also saying is that we as humans get lost. We wonder off from God. We become lost. God becomes sad when his children become lost. He looks for us. He puts people and things in our life trying to get us to come back to him. I once was lost. I grew up in church surrounded by Christians. I have ways had this connection with God and have always loved him and wanted to do things for him. I one day I realized that I am pansexual. Now many churches say that being anything other than straight is wrong. So I started hating going to church because I was made to feel like God did not love me anymore. I lost my way. And it wasn't until I went off to collage and met my amazing husband Angelo that I realize that God does not care who I love or how I fall in love. He loves me no matter what. That was when I was no longer lost. I was that lost sheep and now I am home. I know many of you out there are lost. Ether you have never had a relationship with God or you are a Christian and have lost your way. Now I am going to have Blaine play our invitational and if you feel that God is speaking to your heart come up there are several of us that will talk with you and pray with you."

With that the music played and Kurt felt a pull at his heart as he watched Blaine begin to play.

I'm torn between your truth and myself

These cursed memories, forever seeping through

My thirst for myself left me wanting more

Till I found myself face down on your shore

Cooper looked over and say Kurt sitting there crying and his hands were shaking. Cooper put his hand on Kurt's should which caused Kurt to look over at him.

"You coming?"

Kurt didn't have to think to understand what Cooper was asking him. Kurt nodded and stood up out of his seat and went down to the alter where Ellowyn was sitting on the step waiting for him with a warm smiling.

"Hi Kurt" She said gently place her hand on his shoulder.

"Ellowyn I've been wrong, all this time I have been wrong. God is real. He has been there this whole time. I've sinned something awful and I'm sorry." Kurt said through his tears that he could not explain.

"I'm not the one you need to be telling his to Kurt. You need to be telling God this."

Kurt looked up at Ellowyn. "I don't know how."

Ellowyn smiled and took his hands in hers. "You pray. Here I'll help you."

Ellowyn started the prayer. "Dear God,"

You say, come to the river

Oh, and lay yourself down and let your heart be found

You say come to the river

Drink from the cup I pour and thirst no more

"Dear God," Kurt copied then picked up on his own "I am sorry for believing that you didn't exist. I had seen all the hate and ever saw any of the love. Then you sent Blaine to me. He showed me the love you have for everyone and showed me that you were real and that you love me. He got me into church. And I have sat here on Sunday mornings just to see Blaine happy but now I realize you were showing me what I needed to hear and see to find you. I am a sinner. This is something I realize now. And I am so sorry for all the sins I have done. Please forgive me. I know now that you sent Jesus to die for me so that I can get to heaven and be forgiven. You are Lord. You are in control I was just to hurt to see it. I am so sorry for everything. Please forgive me. And thank you for sending me Blaine. He has helped me fix myself in so many ways. Just thank you. Amen."

You say, come to the river

Oh, and lay yourself down and let your heart be found

Kurt looked up and smiled at Ellowyn and she smiled back in return. Kurt turned to see Blaine sitting next to him as he finished the song. And Kurt saw the tears forming in Blaine's eyes. Kurt knew these tears were happy tears.

You say, come to the river

Oh, and lay yourself down and let your heart be found

You say come to the river

Drink from the cup I pour and thirst no more

You say come to the river

And thirst no more

You say come to the river

And thirst no more

Ellowyn stood up and took the microphone that she was offered.

"We have a new brother in Christ." With that he whole congregation erupted in applause and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

Ellowyn went and put her arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Everyone who wishes to bring him into this church say amen."

The whole Church said amen.

"This is a joyous day. I say we sing one more song to celebrate. Blaine."

With that Blaine began to play everyone singing even Kurt.

Whoa oh ah oh ah oh oh

Whoa oh ah oh ah oh oh

Whoa oh ah oh ah oh oh

Hello, my name is regret

I'm pretty sure we have met

Every single day of your life

I'm the whisper inside

That won't let you forget

Hello, my name is defeat

I know you recognize me

Just when you think you can win

I'll drag you right back down again

'Til you've lost all belief

Oh, these are the voices. Oh, these are the lies

And I have believed them for the very last time

Hello, my name is child of the one true King

I've been saved, I've been changed, I have been set free

"Amazing Grace" is the song I sing

Hello, my name is child of the one true King

Whoa oh ah oh ah oh oh

Whoa oh ah oh ah oh oh

Whoa oh ah oh ah oh oh

I am no longer defined

By all the wreckage behind

The one who makes all things new

Has proven it's true

Just take a look at my life

Hello, my name is child of the one true King

I've been saved, I've been changed, I have been set free

"Amazing Grace" is the song I sing

Hello, my name is child of the one true King

Whoa oh ah oh ah oh oh

Whoa oh ah oh ah oh oh

Whoa oh ah oh ah oh oh

What love the Father has lavished upon us that we should be called His children

I am a child of the one true King

What love the Father has lavished upon us that we should be called His children

Hello, my name is child of the one true King

I've been saved, I've been changed, I have been set free

"Amazing Grace" is the song I sing

Hello, my name is child of the one true King

Whoa oh ah oh ah oh oh

Whoa oh ah oh ah oh oh

Whoa oh ah oh ah oh oh

I am a child of the one true King

Whoa oh ah oh ah oh oh

Whoa oh ah oh ah oh oh

Whoa oh ah oh ah oh oh

Kurt smiled at the end of the song. And for the first time in a very long time he felt truly happy and at peace.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for my hiatus for the last few weeks of finals and what not but I have no more school anything until next year so I plan on finishing this story soon. I am sorry if me making Kurt a Christian upsets any of you. It is just in my experience of seeing this happen on more than one occasion it is what I thought would really happen to the character in this situation. I am sorry if this offends anyone. I am also sorry if you cry reading this I did when I wrote it. The songs and Break Every Chain by Jesus Culture, God's Not Dead by the newsboys, Come to the River by Rhett Walker Band, and Hello, My Name Is by Matthew West. There are only to more chapters is this story and the next one is the wedding. I hope you enjoyed this I know it is long especially with all the lyrics. I am also not any kind of biblical scholar. The sermon Ellowyn gives is just what I get when I read that passage so please do not penalize me for that. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you for your support of this story it means a lot. Until next time. And thanks to my friend for helping me pick thesongs.<p> 


	25. Good Morning Note

Words are something that I was never good at

But that doesn't mean I don't know how I feel

I love you and nothing more I can say

Could describe it any other way

-OX Blaine

Kurt smiled at the not he found on his nightstand along with his morning coffee.

* * *

><p>I am so so so so so so so so soooooo sorry I haven't posted anything in forever. I have been having horrible writers block when it comes to writing the last chapter. The Wedding. I am sorry that this will be one chapter shorter than I said it would be. I planed of a chapter after but I changed they way I wanted this story to end. I have had help from my friend with starting the last chapter and I have some of the pieces but I am having the hardest time putting them together. I thank you and really do appreciate the patients that you all have with me with this story. Thank you all for all your support for this story. I promise I will try to have the last chapter written and post as soon as I can get it up together. Thank you all. Unlit next time.<p> 


	26. Something old, new, barrowed, and blue

Kurt sat there in front of the mirror just staring at his reflection.

Rachel came up behind him and rapped her arms around him. "You don't look to happy for someone who is getting married tomorrow."

"I am happy that I am getting married tomorrow it is just that Blaine set up the venue and I have no idea where he picked. All I know is that it is outside."

"Well you know Blaine he probably has something amazing planned and just wanted to surprise you. No matter what it is I know you will just love it because it won't matter what the venue is as long as you are marring Blaine."

Kurt smiled. "You know your right."

"Aren't I always." Rachael smiles "Now come on it's time for bed."

"Okay." Kurt curled up in bed that night smiling because he knew that this would be the last night he would go to bed alone.

* * *

><p>Blaine was out on the venue making sure everything is in place.<p>

"Little bro calm down" Cooper smiled grabbing his brother by his shoulders.

"Kurt will love it, all of it. And do you know why, because he loves you and you are the one he is marrying today."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks Coop."

* * *

><p>Kurt was standing at the doorway when the car pulled up that would take him and Rachael to the venue that he still had no idea about.<p>

"Come on Rachael lets go,"

A few minutes latter they were out the door and heading to the venue.

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes when the car stopped. He was sitting in front of the park he use to visit with his mom and dad but it wasn't just that. In the middle was the gazebo where his dad proposed to his mom. It had blue and white flowers all around it. There was chairs set up in a half circle to where it was facing the gazebo. Rachael smiled and stepped out of the car and walked down the isle and took her place at the front. Kurt took a deep breath before he opened the handle and got out of the car. The music was playing but that was not what his mind was focus on one thing, Blaine.

When Kurt caught sight of Blaine his heart skipped a beat. He looked truly beautiful. His white tux went well with his dark curls. His eyes were light up with happiness and he had a smiled that could rival no other. It Mirrored the one Kurt was wearing. His TARDIS (close to royal ) Blue mad his eyes seem even brighter. He made it into the gazebo and met Blaine. They're hands joined and eyes locked.

"You look beautiful." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"You too." Blaine smiled.

Ellowyn smiled at the couple.

"Well hello everyone." She began. "We are all her to witness the joining of Kurt and Blaine as a married couple. Now they have written their own vows so I will let them take it form here."

Blaine pulled his folded up piece of paper that he had written his vows down on.

"Kurt, where do I even start? I had given up on ever finding love a week before I met you. I thought you where the most beautiful person I had ever seen that day we meet. Talking to you that day felt like I had been talking to an old friend someone I had known for all my life. Then I heard you sing. Sweater Weather was the first song we ever sang together and that is something that will forever be in my memory. You are the most amazing human being that I have ever met. You are kind accepting and loving. You know how to make it all better no matter what. I promise that I will stay by your side until the end of time. I will love and honor you. I will cherish you no matter what comes our way. I will stand by you and fight. I love you Kurt and I promise to be yours and only yours for the rest of forever. You have my heart and nothing will ever change that."

Blaine was crying when he finished his vows and Kurt gently reached up and wiped away the tears smiling.

"Blaine, You are my world. After my past I always wondered how anyone could love me after that. I saw myself as broken and worthless. And then I met you. You showed me what real love is like. You showed me that I am worth love. You showed me what real love looks and feels like. You are the most amazing man I have ever seen. I promise to love you and cherish you and be by your side forever. I love you Blaine and nothing will ever change that. And I love to you that from this day on I will protect you and keep you safe and love you."

Kurt wiped a few tears from his eyes and Smiled at Blaine.

Ellowyn smiled. "Now, Do you Blaine take Kurt to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Blaine smiled. "Of course I do."

"And do you Kurt take Blaine to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands smiling.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."

They both closed in for a kiss and everyone clapped and cheered.

Both men pulled blushing.

They all headed over to the Headed over to the large tented area where the reception was set up nicely. They had dinner and it as nice. Everyone enjoyed it. Cooper went up and grabbed the microphone.

"Well hello everyone. I hope everyone is having a good time. I do believe it is time for the lovely couple to have their first dance. So Kurt, Blaine, get on the dance floor."

Blaine took Kurt by the hand and headed out for the dance floor.

Barbara took up the microphone. "This is for my beautiful son and my amazing new son in law. Thank you for letting me sing on this special day. With that the music began to play.

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day

When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away

An enchanted moment, and it sees me through

It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

Blaine laid his head on Kurt's Chest as they swayed to the music

And can you feel the love tonight

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyes wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest

Enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

Kurt gently ran his hand through Blaine's curls.

There's a time for everyone

If they only learn

That the twisting kaleidoscope

Moves us all in turn

There's a rhyme and reason

To the wild outdoors

When the heart of this star-crossed voyager

Beats in time with yours

Kurt gently started to sing in Blaine's ear as the song continued.

And can you feel the love tonight

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyes wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest

Enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

The song ended and Blaine smiled at Kurt. "I love you Kurt."

Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss. "I love you too."

"Isn't that touching?" Cooper's voice rang out. "Now I think it's time we all had a little fun. So everyone let's dance." With that Jesse picked up a microphone and everyone flooded the dance floor.

(**Jesse **_Cooper __**Both**_)

**Boom boom boom clap**You're picture perfect blue

**Sunbathing on the moon**

**Stars shining as your bones illuminate**

**First kiss just like a drug**

**Under your influence**

**You take me over you're the magic in my veins**

**This must be love**

Boom clap The sound of my heart

_**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

_**Boom clap**_

_**You make me feel good**_

_**Come on to me come on to me now**_

_**Boom clap**_

_**The sound of my heart**_

_**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

_**Boom clap **_

_**You make me feel good**_

_**Come on to me come on to me now**_

No silver or no gold

_Could dress me up so good_

_You've the glitter in the darkness of my world_

_Just tell me what to do_

_I'll fall right into you_

_Going under cast a spell just say the word_

_I feel your love_

Boom clap The sound of my heart

_**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

_**Boom clap**_

_**You make me feel good**_

_**Come on to me come on to me now**_

_**Boom clap**_

_**The sound of my heart**_

_**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

_**Boom clap **_

_**You make me feel good**_

_**Come on to me come on to me now**_

You are the light and I will follow You let me lose my shadow You are the sun the glowing halo And you keep burning me up with all of your loveBoom clap The sound of my heart

_**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

_**Boom clap**_

_**You make me feel good**_

_**Come on to me come on to me now**_

_**Boom clap**_

_**The sound of my heart**_

_**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

_**Boom clap **_

_**You make me feel good**_

_**Come on to me come on to me now**_

Boom clap The sound of my heart

_**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

_**Boom clap**_

_**You make me feel good**_

_**Come on to me come on to me now**_

_**Boom clap**_

_**The sound of my heart**_

_**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

_**Boom clap **_

_**You make me feel good**_

_**Come on to me come on to me now**_

The music kept playing and everyone kept dancing and having a great time. About thirty minutes of dancing Kurt realized Blaine was nowhere to be found.

"Hello everyone." Kurt smiled at Blaine's voice.

"This is for my amazing Husband Kurt, I love you."

Blaine pulled out his guitar and began to play.

We could just go home right now

Or maybe we could stick around

For just one more drink, oh yeah

Get another bottle out

Lets shoot the breeze

Sit back down

For just one more drink, oh yeah

Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times

That we messed up

Here's to you

Fill the glass

Cause the last few days

Have gone too fast

So let give em hell

Wish everybody well

Here's to us

Here's to us

Stuck it out this far together

Put our dreams through the shredder

Let's toast cause things got better

And everything could change like that

And all these years go by so fast

But nothing lasts forever

Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times

That we messed up

Here's to you

Fill the glass

Cause the last few days

Have gone too fast

So let give em hell

Wish everybody well

Here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to all that we kissed

And to all that we missed

To the biggest mistakes

That we just wouldn't trade

To us breaking up

Without us breaking down

To whatever's come our way

Here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times

That we messed up

Here's to you

Fill the glass

Cause the last few days

Have gone too fast

So let give em hell

Wish everybody well

Here's to us

Oh here's to u

Here's to us

Here's to love

Wish everybody well

Here's to us

Here's to love

Here's to us

Here's to us

Kurt had made his way up to the stage and was hugging Blaine tight.

"That was wonderful babe. I love it. Now it's my turn."

Blaine smiled as his husband grabbed the microphone.

It's just another night and I'm staring at the moon

I saw a shooting star and thought of you

I sang a lullaby by the waterside and knew

If you were here, I'd sing to you

You're on the other side

As the skyline spits in two

Miles away from seeing you

But I can see the stars from America

I wonder, do you see them too?

So open your eyes and see

The way our horizons meet

And all of the lights will lead

Into the night with me

And I know these scars will bleed

But both of our hearts believe

All of those stars will guide us home

I can hear your heart on the radio beat

They're playing "Chasing Cars" and I thought of us

Back to the time you were lying next to me

I looked across and fell in love

So I took your hand

Back through lamp-lit streets and dew

Everything led back to you

So can you see the stars over Amsterdam?

Hear the song my heart is beating to

So open your eyes and see

The way our horizons meet

And all of the lights will lead

Into the night with me

And I know these scars will bleed

But both of our hearts believe

All of those stars will guide us home

And oh

And oh

And oh Whoa

I can see the stars from America

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt. "Thank you love, that was the best."

Late that night the party was winding down. The lights were low and soft music was playing.

Kurt and Blaine held each other close swaying to the music.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

Of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

"Kurt?" Blaine asked not moving in Kurt's arms

"Yes Blaine." Kurt answered gently playing with Blaine's hair.

"Thank you." Blaine thanking him confused Kurt because he didn't know what he did.

"For what sweetie?"

Blaine smiled. "For loving me."

"Oh Blaine, you're welcome, and thank you too." Blaine moved his head so he was looking Kurt in the eyes.

"For what Kurt?"

Kurt kissed Blaine gently.

"Fixing me."

Blaine smiled. "Anytime."

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all he is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Kurt and Blaine held each other not paying attention to anything else around them. They felt that they both were complete and both of them knew, in that moment, that they were meant to be together until the end of time.

* * *

><p>That's all folks. Thank you so much for supporting this story with all the follows favorites and reviews. The songs used for this are Can you feel the love tonight by Elton John, Boom Clap by Charli XCX, Here's To Us by Halestorm, All the Stars by Ed Sheeran, and 1000 years by Christina Perri. I want to thank my friend for all this help with this stories with song and plot idea and feedback. I plan on making a sequel to this so to make sure you don't miss it add me to your alert list or you can just keep an eye out for it. Thank you for the support of this story once again. This is the first fanfiction story I have ever finished so I am very proud. So thank you all. Until next time.<p> 


End file.
